Empire and Exigency
by fluffbunny0
Summary: Draco's plotting is revealed!
1. Nightwalkers

Empire and Exigency   
Chapter 1 : Nightwalkers   
by Annie B  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Pairing: Undecided just yet  
  
JKR is the genius who owns all the Hogwart's characters. I just borrow them a little to have fun with. No one gives me money. Please don't sue me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Midnight.  
  
Quiet time in of Hogwart's School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even the paintings snoozed, making it easy for one lithe figure to slip silently down the twisting halls. Every so often the heavy curtains would be brushed back by a probing hand, letting in a thin ray of moonlight to reflect off of ice-silver hair, but for the most part the shadows were deep enough.  
  
Not that one could afford to be careless. The school ghosts may have slept, but one or two all too human spirits still haunted the corridors.  
  
Just last night Argus Flitch had been coming out the garden door just as our silent prowler had been about to step in.  
  
Fortunately, a passing mouse in the cheese-wort had distracted Mrs.Norris, and by the time her owner had returned to his rounds the risk of discovery ( and the trespasser ) was past.  
  
Even so, the delay had necessitated a change of plans. With no time left - not to mention an adult on watch - it had been impossible to reach the Owlery that night. The heavily shielded vulture would not have waited. Trying to smuggle the Artifact past the dormitory wards would have been suicidal. Instead, it had seemed wisest to hide the ... item. A borrowed napkin to wrap it in, a muttered 'See-Me-Not' spell, and the cursed thing could rest unperceived tucked under the ruffled marble skirts of a statue of Helga Hufflepuff.  
  
After all - who would suspect dear sweet Happy Helga?  
  
Sitting though the day's classes had been nerve wracking. Dinner was worse. As if - at any minute - Dumbledore was going to announce that *it* had been found - and point out the student responsible.  
  
Not that there would be any proof. Any evidence. Even a rank amateur knew about gloves and shift-identity amulets. But even the *suspicion* would be enough to... Not just the cold draft swirling off the stone was responsible for goosebumps.  
  
Better for everyone - well, for ONE everyone - that the thing was gone.  
  
Waiting until the rest of the dorm was asleep had been painful. Eternal. Couldn't there have been a nice long Quidditch practice to tire everyone out? Instead, two third years had apparently settled into an all-night chess game. It had taken a flash of badge to get them into their beds - and out of sight.  
  
Now? A quick check of a Wizard's watch. The single hand was on 'better get moving'. Retrieve the blade. Head up to the Owlery. Catch the messenger bird as it came in, preferably before it even landed. (Supposedly post-owls couldn't - at least didn't - talk - but when dealing with Dumbledore? Better suspicious then sorry. ) Hand over the package. Get back to bed. Forget any part of this ever happened.  
  
All good ideas. All dependent on *finding* the bloody thing. Granted, old Helga had been on the plump side. Plus she had a lot of skirt. And it hadn't exactly seemed smart to leave any part hanging out to say 'here it is'. Even so? It had to be here somewhere.  
  
Maybe on the other side?  
  
Surely last night there had been deep shadows, but as all those crevices had been searched? The moonlight made stepping out risky, but to delay another night would be...  
  
At the first swish of silk, the figure froze. Too late.  
  
Professor Snape stepped out from behind the statute. "Looking for something, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
End Chapter One 


	2. Insensible

Empire and Exigency   
Chapter 2 : Insensible   
by Annie B  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
JKR still owns all things Hogwarts. I still don't. Sorry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Looking for something, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Professor..." Draco stepped back involuntarily. Snape could be an ally - usually - but tonight? "I can..." Explain everything, was the obvious next word. Except that Draco knew that he couldn't - not honestly - and with Snape he didn't even think he could manage a convincing lie.  
  
"Keep your *reading material* ( the sneer grew on that last word ) someplace a bit more private?"  
  
Snape tossed a copy of PlayWizard into Draco's stunned lap.  
  
The bright colored cover with it's scantily clad witches winking coyly would normally have distracted him, but tonight? Nothing could make him more flustered then he already was.  
  
"Although." Snape continued silkily. "Perhaps I should commend you for at least having the decently to spare Slytherin house your dubious tastes."  
  
Somehow, agreeing to that didn't seem like a good idea. But arguing wasn't smart either. Not to mention that he was still in brain-freeze shock. Which didn't happen very often to a Malfoy, but ...?   
  
"If there first years were to stumble on something so... inappropriate... I would be most.." (Snape hissed the final s ) "displeased."  
  
"Back to your room - at once. Or it will be ten points for breaking curfew.  
  
Draco stumbled. He really needed to finish searching the statue but...?  
  
Given the choice between house points ( which Snape probably wouldn't *really* take - would he? ) and a life sentence to Askaban? Slytherin could come in behind Hufflepuff and Draco wouldn't say a word. Well, none beyond "Yes, sir."  
  
He started back to the dorm, moving as slowly as he could without visibly dallying. Snape wasn't following, so maybe - just maybe - he could circle back and...  
  
"Psst!"  
  
Draco looked right, towards the noise. There was nothing there.  
  
"Over here!"  
  
Another whisper. No more helpful, as it apparently came from a bare patch of stonewall. Not even a picture.   
  
"Here!" A napkin wrapped bundle materialized in his hand. It was... yes... but how?  
  
"Stop gawping!" Hermione Granger's disembodied head appeared suddenly at his right shoulder.   
  
"You..."  
  
"Saw where Snape was going and got there first." More of Hermione emerged, as she pealed back invisible cloth. "Here - take the cape." She passed over a handful of nothing.  
  
"Best get moving. You'll have to hurry if you want to catch the bird."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I get the impression no one likes this. If so - I may not continue. It's up to you. 


	3. Circumstantial

Empire and Exigency   
Chapter 3 : Circumstantial   
by Annie B  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
JKR still owns all things Hogwarts. I still don't. Too bad for me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco focused on his breakfast. Not that sausage and eggs were particularly fascinating, but it spared him from the effort of *not* looking at the Gryffindor table. Where - he was certain - three certain persons were just as determinedly *not* looking at him. Because why would they be? This was a perfectly ordinary breakfast on a perfectly ordinary morning on a perfectly ordinary school day at a...  
  
"Bloody bangers!" Draco Malfoy pretended to miss a breakfast sausage. Not the greatest excuse, but plausible. Certainly better then admitting he had jumped at the first flutter of wings as the morning post-owls swooped into the great hall. After all, he most certainly was *not* expecting a message of any sort, and as he didn't subscribe to the Daily Prophet there was no reason he would ever expect this mornings headlines to read...  
  
"LUCIUS MALFOY DEAD!" Pansy Parkinson - who did subscribe - held up the front page. As if her voice was not loud enough - or as if merely reading there words was...  
  
"Lemmie see that!" Crabbe snatched the sheets.  
  
... as difficult for her as it was for Vincent.  
  
"Draco?" Crabbe held out the front page. "It says... your father..."  
  
"Was found this morning, when Minister Fudge went to his cell." Pansy was a quick reader. She had finished most of the story before handing it over. "He was..."  
  
"Dead?" Draco blinked quickly, bringing up tears.  
  
"Struck...down...by ... dark... magic... of...unknown...origin." Goyle read out slowly, leaning over Crabbe's shoulder.  
  
"Guards are being questioned." Crabbe picked up the story. "So far no prison personnel have been implicated in any way. Unofficial sources have suggested..."  
  
"They're not quite saying... you know..." Pansy mouthed the word 'suicide' - as if saying it silently was somehow less real then saying out out loud. "But Fudge was there to deliver the Wizmot verdict and..."  
  
She broke down in tears. Everyone knew what that verdict was mostly likely to be - the Dementor's Kiss. Even if Pansy hadn't been half in love with Draco ( and the other half in love with the idea of being the future Mrs. Malfoy ) she still would have been sickened at ... THAT... happening to anyone as handsome and charming and *elegant* as Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"I don't believe it! If Lucius Malfoy is dead, then it was murder! I'd swear to that under Veritiserum!" Draco lifted himself to his feet. "Whatever that rag says, my father would never..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy." In the clatter, Dumbledore had made his way to the Slytherin table.   
  
"You mean?" Draco raised his napkin to his watering eyes.   
  
"It is unfortunate you had to learn the news this way,but I also had an owl from the Ministry and in this instance the Daily Prophet is regrettably accurate." He rested his hand on Draco's shoulder. "If you would come to my office after you have seen the younger students to their classes? A representative from the Magical Probate Office will be here to handle the formalities."  
  
"Formalities?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. However premature, it seems you must take over as head of House Malfoy."  
  
"I...had not thought of that." Draco visibly centered himself, reigning in all emotion. "My mother...?"  
  
"We will try to contact her in time."  
  
"I think she's in France. With relatives. I think." Draco stared at his hands. "It's been a ... difficult time."  
  
"So I would imagine." Dumbledore nodded wisely. "Professor Snape has spoken of your courage and dignity, which I'm sure you will continue to show."  
  
"As you say, Headmaster. A Malfoy does as he must."  
  
"That's the spirit."  
  
The rest of the breakfast passed in silence - at least as far as Draco was concerned. The school would gossip- that was inevitable - but not with him. His Slytherin house mates were either decent enough or cautious enough to wait until Draco was politely out of earshot. The Ravenclaws didn't yet know enough. And the Hufflepuffs didn't want to chance the loss of house points. (Professor Sprout - like all Hufflepuffs - was a fiend when it came to enforcing 'nice'.) As for Gryffindor? Draco had a policy of selective deafness when it came to Godric's table.  
  
Soon the meal was over. Draco, as prefect. collected the first years and sent them off to their morning class.  
  
Ronald Weasley brushed against Draco as they filled down the hall - just close enough for a quick elbow jab. "Back on schedule," he whispered. "Good."  
  
End Chapter Three  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Only one person likes this. Thanks Daintress!   
  
Is it that bad? 


	4. Assignation

Empire and Exigency   
Chapter 4 : Assignation   
by Annie B  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
JKR still owns all things Hogwarts. I still don't. Too bad for me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco Malfoy blinked up at the green velvet canopy. At the corner, part of the silver fringe was fraying. Dobby's fault. He would never have been so careless back when he was a Malfoy elf, but now that the creature 'worked' for Hogwarts? Unpunished elves got sloppy.  
  
He checked his watch. It said 'time to move.'  
  
Easing one foot out from beneath the blankets, he felt for his slippers.  
  
They were his favorites, fuzzy green snakes with upcurved tails and soft velvet fangs that brushed up against his ankles when he slid his toes into the open scarlet mouths. A Christmas gift from his mother. He had considered enchanting them to chase first years- better yet, Griffies - but had decided against it when Filtch had confiscated his previous little... project. Screaming firsties were amusing - but not worth the loss of really comfy shoes.  
  
His best bathrobe, the black one with the Malfoy crest on the pocket, was tossed over the chair beside the bed. (Not by chance. Draco was a planner.) He slid it on, buttoning it up high to cover his light gray sleep shirt.  
  
It seemed a bit tacky, going to tonight's...gathering... in pajamas. Still - given the choice between image and effect? Draco had learned the art of pragmatism.  
  
They all had.  
  
The last three days had been torture.  
  
Looking sad and bereft as the Gringott's goblins went thought the paperwork required to transfer control of the Malfoy fortune.   
  
Accepting the patently false 'sympathy' of Minister Fudge. Bastard would miss Lucius Malfoy all right. Miss his bribe money. Draco had no intention of passing any more Malfoy galleons to a stupid political hack who couldn't even keep his patron out of prison. There were better causes out there - and better pawns to work them.  
  
Shedding the proper tears at the very private memorial service. Hearing the assurances of 'support' from Nott and Crabbe Senior and the other white-masked losers who ( Draco sneered at the memory ) had done nothing to save his father and would to less to avenge him - caught up in their own petty ambitions as they were. Returning the equally false promise of friendship and support.  
  
Posing for the Daily Prophet photographers. repeating the lie that his mother was ill with grief. In a hospital. In Prague. That he knew she would be back to talk to them soon.  
  
Looking brave and resolute as he asked for Remus Lupin to be named his guardian for the rest of the year. (His mothers cousin's husband. It was believable. Almost. If one was an idiot. Which fortunately Fudge was.) The pauper didn't know a sickle from a cinnamon stick - but fortunately the wolf *knew* he knew nothing. He would take the pay, take Draco's orders, and ( as Lupin was one of Dumbledore's pets ) take a great deal of suspicion off of Draco. Besides which - it amused Draco to have a 'dark creature' at his beck and call. If one *was* going to be a 'dark wizard' then... one should do it fully, should one not?  
  
Looking the *opposite* of a dark wizard for that silly Hufflepuff from social services. "No, daddy never spoke to me about dark magic. Ever. Honest.' He deserved a damn muggle Oscar for that one.  
  
Forcing himself to smile innocently at the Aurors who had stalked him after class. Officially to 'update' him about the investigation into his fathers death. Realistically ( Draco was a realist) come to do there own investigating. Draco was *the* Malfoy now, and so just as great an asset to either side as his father had been. The Aurors had done little to hide there belief as to just which side they thought Draco preferred.  
  
Draco suppressed a snort. As if.  
  
He had his own alliances now.  
  
Unscrewing the bedpost finial, Draco felt inside until his fingernail caught on a thin metal ring. He pulled it out. A silver serpent, biting it's own tail. The symbol of the new order. Cleaner than Voldemort's haunted skull; quieter than Dumbledore's phoenix; more subtle than either. He stroked the tiny carved scales. The curved wire fangs. When a snake bit its tail - it hurt only itself. A lesson there.  
  
He slid the ring on quickly, kissing the arrow head to activate the 'Inperceptus' charm. Not as good as true invisibility. Little help against a wizard who was actively looking. Better than nothing.  
  
It worked on the guardian picture as he slid out the common room door.  
  
Perhaps he would buy a real invisibility cloak the next time he was in London. He could certainly afford one. Yes. An invisibility cloak and that dead man's hand he had been wanting. He could use the light. The corridors were dark, and once he was out of Slitheryn territory he had to feel his way slowly.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Arms wrapped around his shoulders.  
  
"Hermione." he whispered back. It was her - looking huggable in fuzzy pink terry cloth. She had towel wrapped around her still-dry hair. If caught, she would claim to be headed for the girls bathroom.  
  
True enough, Draco conceded. He didn't think that excuse would work as well for him.  
  
He pulled her into the shadows, taking the chance to kiss her as he did.  
  
"My dragon." She kissed him back. "I've missed you."  
  
Then she showed him just how she had.  
  
That was a nice five minutes. When they parted, most of the tension was gone from Draco's shoulders.  
  
"Have you heard from...?" Even alone, better not to risk names.  
  
"Indirectly." Hermione rested against Draco, her warm softness a strange counterpoint to the cold stone wall behind them. "Mother wrote. She said she had a phone call the day...after. So far..."  
  
Draco understood. So far so good. With so far to go. This was the start of a great gamble, and if they failed? He shivered - not entirely because of the stone.   
  
"We better get moving." Hermione rebelted her robe. "Ron's gone to get the car. *He* should be here soon."  
  
"You're right." Draco finger combed his hair back onto order. "It wouldn't do to to keep *him* waiting."  
  
End Chapter Four  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TWO people liked the last chapter - so I'm going to try one more.  
  
Daintress - this won't explain matters - just make them more confused (I am EVIL!) but... you can bet Ron is up to something. Right now- up to his neck. 


	5. Conversations

Empire and Exigency   
Chapter 5 : Conversations   
by Annie B  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
JKR owns all things Hogwarts. I'm borrowing them, but I didn't ask first.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the Headmaster's office, two men set near to a banked fire. The other lights were off, as suited the hour, and the red glow of the coals cast a sanguine glow over the pair.  
  
"Do you think there is something wrong with Draco?" Dumbledore passed over the brandy bottle. Snape had declined the tea, and Dumbledore knew better then to offer one of his drugged lemon drops.  
  
"Many things, I should imagine." Snape held his glass up, checking the liquor with a professionally suspicious eye. "The burden of the Malfoy estates, his mothers' disappearance..."  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore filled his own glass. "What do you think is behind that?  
  
"A great desire not to talk to the Aurors, I should imagine."  
  
"Do you think..." Dumbledore raised his glass to his lips, letting the question finish itself.  
  
Snape followed suite. (Even with Dumbledore he was too much the spy to drink first. ) "That she murdered her husband?" Snape thought a moment. "Unlikely. She was never that skilled at charms."  
  
The Ministry wasn't talking (at least, not to any good purpose) but whatever had struck Lucius Malfoy had been a charm. A dark and a powerful one.  
  
"So?" Dumbledore prompted.  
  
"Given the contents of Malfoy Manor, I could think of a thousand reason *not* to welcome Unspeakables to the door. And that is assuming the Dark Lord is not in residence."  
  
"Is he?" The last time Snape had been summoned, his magical signature had disappeared over Cornwall, but that was hardly decisive. Voldemort, even in his current state, was easily strong enough to confuse the tracking mirrors. Plus he was rumored to move frequently, informing only his most loyal servants.  
  
"Who knows." Snape stared into the fire. "Probably not." Refreshing his drink, he added. "Lucius was out of favor. The Master does not appreciate failure. And as Voldemort made no attempt to rescue Lucius? Say what you will about Narcissia, she was a loyal wife. One must assume the bad feeling is at least slightly mutual."  
  
"Enough to keep Draco...?" Dumbledore's eyebrow was up. A sign of interest. If the House of Malfoy could be preempted - even steered into mere neutrality - a great deal of Voldemort's advantage would be neutralized.  
  
"For now, perhaps."   
  
Or perhaps not, Snape added to himself. Draco had been gaining confidence, adding to his command of Slytherin House, long before this most recent tragedy.   
  
Voldemort himself might have to work if he wished to secure the young man's alliance. For Dumbledore, who had six and a half years of favoring Draco's rivals? The Headmaster would need a powerful bribe, or an even more powerful threat. Which Dumbledore must know, so there was no need to speak such unpalatable truths out loud.  
  
"Until he is a full Wizard he would be of little use." A true answer, as far as it went. "But time passes quickly and once he has graduated there will be certain... expectations."  
  
Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Perhaps you could... change those expectations."  
  
"How?" A bitter edge crept into Snape's voice. "I can hardly plead with him to be 'good'. As far as Draco knows, I support his father's... politics. And as *you* did even less for his father than did Voldemort...."  
  
"Come now, Severus." Dumbledore stood. A sign the discussion was coming to an end. " You can hardly expect me to pardon every Death Eater.:  
  
"I expect nothing. Which is what you will get from Draco, if he expects nothing from you."  
  
"As you say, Severus. Still, you have the boy's trust. Somewhat. So..."  
  
It was an order. Vague, polite, but clear enough. Snape had become very good at recognizing unspoken commends.  
  
Snape drained his glass. "I will do what I can - but I make no promises."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ronald Weasley peered into the darkness. "Come along. It's time."  
  
No voice replied, just the crunch of rocks and dry leaves, as if pressed by something heavy.  
  
"Sorry,but *he's* waiting."  
  
The unseen heaviness rumbled forward.   
  
"Good lad!" Ron called appealingly. "I know it's been a long three days, but you've done your job. Done it well. Very well. Just a bit more now." Ron backed slowly away from the cave entrance. "It's almost over."  
  
"Help us finish this mission and you'll be free." Ron held out his hand, it's silver ring catching the faint moonlight. "You know *he* keeps his word.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Draco and Hermione had made their way to the farthest back stall of the girls showers.  
  
"You know," Hermione whispered, "It will kill my reputation if we are caught here."  
  
"Yes." Draco whispered back. "But it will *make* mine."  
  
"Pig."   
  
She might have said more, but Draco kissed her again. Just lightly. They had little time.  
  
Holding out his hand. he pressed the snake ring against the center circle knob of the 'hot' handle.  
  
It flashed red, then even more briefly green.  
  
Hermione did the same with the 'cold' handle.  
  
Clasping hands, they reached up together and pulled down on the shower head.  
  
Below their feet, the floor dropped away.  
  
End Chapter Five.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bianca Malfoy - Even more confusion. *grin *  
  
Silver - Once more chapter - but it won't make things clearer Not yet. (But next chapter - I promise. *grin* I'll try to get it written fast. )  
  
Hoodsie - Thanks! Sorry if things are confusing. I'm setting up the plot. (It's a plot about a PLOT . ) Just keep reading. I promise it will all start to make sense soon.  
  
AnimegirlH - You are right. But it's *Draco* who is keeping secrets. Dark secrets. (Well - Ron and Hermione have a few secrets too. ) In fact - a LOT of folks have secrets. Just *evil chuckle* not much longer.  
  
Elven Warrior - I appreciate the reassurance. I'm sort of new at this, and just learning how this site works.  
  
Niffi - Thanks. That warms my heart.  
  
Emma Barrows - Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. (Hey -- she reviewed THREE times! ) 


	6. Renewal

Empire and Exigency   
Chapter 6 : Renewal   
by Annie B  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
JKR owns all things Hogwarts. That's why she gets paid and I don't.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco winced as he hit the water. Not hard. The curving slide had slowed their fall, but hard enough to land him on his backside and soak his robe.  
  
Weasley engineering at it's worst.  
  
Perhaps they should have hired someone other than Fred and George. But who else could they have trusted? A secret between three is secret when two are dead, and this 'small circle of friends' already was up to - Draco counted quickly - too damn many.  
  
He rolled aside, just quick enough to avoid getting squashed by a falling Hermione. Then rolled back, because a lap full of Hermione was - after all - not entirely a bad thing.  
  
Wet Hermione. Draco grinned. Her pajama top was white, and it clung.  
  
He helped her to her feet.  
  
She was a bit breathless.  
  
He made sure she was more so. Kissing stopped talking, and while he honestly appreciated his girl's cleverness this was not the time for a lecture.  
  
That done, he cast a quick drying spell. Tonight was going to be difficult enough as it was. He didn't need to add pneumonia. Although it *would* be rather brilliant explaining to Madam Pomfrey how he had managed to catch wizard's flu. 'You see, ma'am', the little voice in his head recited 'I was laying in this pool, with this girl on top of me, and it wouldn't have been polite to ask her to move so..."  
  
"Stop it."  
  
He must have been muttering. Either that, or Hermione was learning to read his mind. He was going to have to double up on Occlumancy tutoring. Not that he didn't adore the girl but... his parents had long ago explained that well kept secrets were the best foundation for a happy marriage.  
  
"Hurry." Hermione held up her wand, the fairy light at its tip illuminating a short stone pier. "One of the boats is already gone."  
  
"And we would hate to keep anyone waiting. So discourteous."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Sorry, love. Just nervous." He lit his own wand. "You know it makes me snide."  
  
"So that's your excuse."  
  
"Always."  
  
The first hitch was empty, it's space now showing the ends of the tie rope and a few ragged cork floats.   
  
Another boat was tied to the far post. It was a small boat, something between a canoe and a row boat, but carved stern and prow like a Viking ship. Just now it was asleep, the rudder tail wrapped over the dragon head of the prow.  
  
He waved his wand at the boat. "Wake up, lizard belly."  
  
The boat's dragon head snapped up, shooting two thin lines of hot steam. The pointed tail swung around.  
  
"Pa---leeease." From Draco's tone, it was not a request. "Business here."  
  
The figurehead's eyes burned red.  
  
Draco flashed his ring.  
  
The boat rocked up against the pier, two oars crossing to form a ramp.  
  
Draco helped Hermione in, then quickly jumped on himself before the boat could 'accidentally' shift away.  
  
"Get moving." Draco told the boat.   
  
With a bitter creek of leather, the wing-scalloped sails raised themselves, catching the thin breeze that moved over the sluggish waters of the underground river.  
  
"And watch it with the oars." Draco warned. "If you splash the lady, I'll have you hauling garbage in New Jersey."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ron!" Harry Potter reached for the door handle the moment the car stopped rolling." Is the package here?"  
  
"In the trunk." Ron stroked the dashboard soothingly easing off the gas peddle until the engine settled down to a contented purr.   
  
The door swung open on its own.  
  
Ron stepped out, closing the door gently behind him.  
  
"Ron!" Harry was clearly trying to sound stern. It would have been more convincing if he hadn't laughed.  
  
"Safest place." Ron did his best to look innocent. Unfortunately, hew as no actor. A wicked humor glittered behind his eyes. "Hate to lose your... gift... at the last minute. After all, it cost enough."  
  
"Weasley thrift." Harry stepped to the back of the car and waited patiently for the trunk to open. "I prefer to think if it as an... investment."  
  
"One that had better pay off ." Ron growled. "Or I'm taking my 'interest' out of someone's hide."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The boat knew the way, so Draco and Hermione had nothing to do ( well - nothing official - kissing didn't count ) until they pulled up to a second, even smaller dock driven into the sand beach of what looked like a natural cave. It was a shabby wooden thing, little more then a jumble of blackened logs. Most of the posts were old, half rotted below the water line, although here and there a fresh plank had been added to the uneven walkway.  
  
Pale cave fish darted in the wake. Sand creatures skittered, stirring the plankton to a sickly green glow. Moss and lichen clung to the lower rocks, and overhead there came the flap of something other than enchanted sails. A bat, Draco hoped. Preferably of the non-vampire variety. Although given their location ( far too deep within the Forbidden Forest ) and Hagrid's habit of cultivating the exotically unfriendly? Perhaps, Draco thought wryly, he should hope *for* vampire bats - in preference to vampires proper.  
  
Another dragon boat was already there, tied up to a rusted iron brace. There was a bit of bad-natured hissing and bumping before space was made for the newcomer.  
  
(Dragon boats had their virtues. Good humor was not one of them. )  
  
A battered tin candle lantern had been hung over the land end of the walkway - more as a marker then as actual illumination.  
  
Beyond that, a sand path lined with river rocks lead up to five carved stairs, which in turn lead to a iron strapped wooden door. The door was open, its heavy latch pushed aside. Past that, reflecting into the darkness of the cave, was a brighter light. Not the steady blue of sunlight, but the yellow-white flicker of fresh beeswax candles.  
  
"We're here." Hermione said, breaking the heavy silence.  
  
Draco took her hand. "I'm glad you're here."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you want me here."  
  
Side by side they walked up the curving path and mounted the stone steps.  
  
In the doorway, Draco stopped. Slowly, meticulously, he took in the scene before him.  
  
An aura of raw misery permeated the chamber; a despair deeper then grief.  
  
Draco pressed Hermione back.  
  
Harry Potter stood in the center of the cave chamber, feet planted and wand forward in the classic dueling pose. Before him pranced his Patronus, a huge silver stag. Its wide antlers dipped and spun as sharp ghostly hooves pranced ever nearer to a ragged black man-shape huddled beneath it.  
  
Ronald Weasley stood to Potter's left. Shield position. He had his wand up and back, ready to cast if Potter's spell faltered.  
  
Really, Draco thought, to look at them one would have thought that Dumbledore had hired a *competent* DADA teacher. Other than the fuzz-ball, that was.  
  
Dimming his wand, but not putting it away, Draco stepped up to Potter's right. "Vertita!" he shouted.  
  
The figure quivered. Not just shook normally, but broke into waves of light and dark. It looked like a television show - the broadcast kind - seen in the middle of a nasty thunderstorm.   
  
"Ablato!"  
  
A small gold ball broke free and bounced across the floor.  
  
Harry released the stag.  
  
The cowled figure staggered to its feet.  
  
Draco smiled - very slightly. "Hello father."  
  
End Chapter Six  
  
****************  
  
  
Daintress - Me? Up to something? It's Draco and the new Marauders who are up to something. *grin*  
  
samantha - Does this tell you what's going on? well- no - not yet - but maybe next chapter. (And yes - the dragon here does mean something eternal. Harry, Ron. Hermione and - yes - even Draco's friendship. But still- you bite your tail - your gonna hurt yourself. Something I think Draco has to learn if he's going to *be* a friend.)  



	7. Resurrection

duj - Less mystery. Hopefully still cute.  
  
Gilraen Telemnar - Does this clear things up?  
  
Empire and Exigency   
Chapter 7 : Resurrection   
by Annie B  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
JKR owns all things Hogwarts. I only wish I did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sorry that I killed you, father." Draco strolled casually across the sand floor of the cavern. "But its all for the best. You'll see."  
  
The figure lunged forward.  
  
"Impedimento!" Draco cried. Two more voices echoed his.  
  
Three streams of power shot out. Draco, Ron, and Hermione. Each had their wand out and aimed. The black shape staggered under the force of their combined magic.  
  
"Accio Dementor!"  
  
Wrapping their magic around the figure, they pulled it to one side of the room where red and purple crystals had been set in a rough circle. Thick yellow candles flickered between the stones, giving off the peppery scent of strange herbs. Here and there inside the ring unusual artifacts of bone and metal had been placed - their pattern not quite random but still incomprehensible to the casual eye. The one thing clear was that these artifacts - whatever their magic and wherever they may have come from - were most obviously in the category *dark*.  
  
"Stand still." Harry Potter said calmly. "I want to get this right. After all, I've only seen it done once."  
  
He aimed his wand at the thing that had been Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"By the bone of an ances... oops" Harry corrected. "I mean... descendant."  
  
Draco held out a tiny white chip. It levitated briefly over the black figure, flared, and was gone."  
  
"By the skin of an ally."  
  
Hermione fumbled in her pocket, finally fishing out a stoppered test tube. Inside floated a bit o pink... something. Pulling the cork with her teeth, she flicked the contents towards the magic enclosure.  
  
It too traveled, flared, and vanished.  
  
"By the blood of a foe."  
  
Unfastening his bright orange 'Go Cannons!" button, Ronald Weasley pricked his finger and, with some difficulty, squeezed out a single drop. It floated red across the chamber, spun out, multiplying into a scarlet shower, and vanished into the black shape.  
  
"Now by my power, and that of..." Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
"Rowena Ravenclaw."  
  
"Salazar Slytherin." That was Draco. Naturally.  
  
"Godric Gryffindor." Ron finished the circle.  
  
"And myself, Harold James Potter, Lord of this Realm and Master of this Ritual, be ye again as you were, living and true and whole, Lucius Malfecto Malfoy."  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
Ron looked at Harry. "Do you think we should maybe have invited a Huflepuff? Or maybe Neville?"  
  
Before Harry could answer, a huge flash filled the chamber, white hot and blinding.  
  
When it cleared, Lucius Malfoy lay on the chamber floor; naked, thin, weak, but most evidently alive.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
OK - review this story or Lucius Malfoy gets it. How's that for a motivation?  
  
*chuckle*  
  
Seriously - I do want to hear from you. Please! I want to know what I'm doing right or wrong.  
  
And this was short, I know. It was the first half of a longer chapter, but that got too long so I decided to split it. I promise to post the next part soon. 


	8. Reunion

mouse - Not a chance! (grin)  
  
Sam - You want more? Here's more!  
  
Daintress - Sorry. The return of Lucius Malfoy. (But hey - statute of limitations and all that. I could still kill him again - right? )  
  
Empire and Exigency   
Chapter 8 : Reunion   
by Annie B  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
JKR owns all things Hogwarts. I only wish I did.  
  
NOTE: Christine the Killer Cadillac belongs to Stephen King. Someone else suggested she might be the Weasley's wild car. (I don't remember who. If it was your idea, tell me and I will thank you. ) I didn't go that far, but I decided she was the flying car's girlfriend.  
  
The last one was short, but this is an extra long chapter, so that should make up for it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Draco!" The shout was half welcome and the greater half outrage.   
  
"Father." Draco held out his arms.  
  
"You hexed me. You *murdered* me! My own son..."  
  
"Suck it up, Malfoy." Ron Weasley tucked his wand into his robe pocket. "You're alive now. Which is more than you deserve."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione had also been tucking away her wand, but stopped half way.  
  
"Hey." Ron grinned at the girl. " He's had it soft. Heat. Air. Leather seats. Light from the headlights. Hot water from the radiator."  
  
"The radiator." Hermione sounded horrified. Probably because she was. Being muggleborn, she knew that people did not drink radiator water.  
  
"Christine here is a luxury car."Ron stroked the shinny paint of the black Cadillac. "Treat her right and you might as well be on holiday. Of course, if you insult the lady..."  
  
The big engine growled.  
  
Harry shook his head at the pair of them. "He was a Dementor. That should annoy anything."  
  
"Not this girl." Ron rubbed a fleck of dirt of the chrome grill, making it very clear he was referring to the auto and not Hermione. "You know Christine. I figure they'd get along like Sweeney Todd and Springheel Jack."  
  
"Without the meat pies, one would hope."   
  
Hermione was beginning to think she should have been in charge of the 'capture and cage' part of this operation. Ron had the better DADA practicals ( and like all teenage males, got along extraordinarily well with cars ) but his grasp of Muggle Studies was... well... just say that Arthur and Molly were going to need to set up some summer tutoring.  
  
"Dementors don't need to eat." Ron missed the allusion. Then again, he missed a lot of the things Hermione said. It didn't bother him any more. "Unless you wanted to feed him sonny here, and solve two problems..."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"That's enough, weasel." Draco was reaching for his wand.  
  
"Ferret."  
  
"That's enough! Both of you." Hermione was reconsidering not just teenagers and jobs, but teenage males all together. Not that she didn't love Ron like a brother. Plus she just loved Draco *period*. (She couldn't help it. She had a weakness for blonds.Plus he was *so* snoggable. ) But sometimes, when they got like that, it was just *arrrgggg* . She gave them both her best Minerva McGonnagle glare. (Which was not quite a Snape-glare - but she was working on it. ) "This isn't the Quidditch field. We...Harry... has important business here."  
  
"Thank you, Hermione.'' Stepping past the two boys, Harry spoke to the cars. "Thank you Christine. You and your mate have done well. Go with my thanks and my blessing, and know that you have earned my favor."  
  
The cars revved their engines, turned, and disappeared down the long tunnel leading to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
At the far end of the cave there was a large seat - almost a throne - carved between two stalagmites. Mostly likely it was carved - although it might have been some strange trick of nature that had molded the stone into the outline of a gryphon surrounded by a snake. It was part of a larger formation, and if you looked closely there were other perches tucked on either side of the central stone.  
  
Harry settled into the center seat  
  
"Mr. Malfoy." His nod indicated that he was speaking to Lucius Malfoy, not to Draco. "Welcome to my...realm. A small thing, as they say, but very much mine own."  
  
Lucius had managed to push himself to his feet. In the remnants of a Dementor's rags, it was difficult for him to assume *quite* the aura of flawless superiority that he had managed on their previous meeting - but he was trying.  
  
"I assume I have you to thank for my unexpected survival?"  
  
"Actually, no." Harry fished out a small ice chest from below his throne. Dobby had been disappointed at missing the ceremony ( Harry wasn't sure if that was because he held some fond memories of the Malfoys' and so wanted to help his old Master, or it is was more a case of wanting to see Lucius finally beaten and ragged. Either way, Harry had enough experience of house elf 'assistance'. Dobby had been left behind with stern orders to do nothing and tell no one. As a consolation prize of sorts, Harry had allowed him to pack a picnic."Like Ron, I would have happily fed you to the Dementors, but your family voted against it."  
  
"Three to two. Hermione abstaining." Ronald Weasley seated himself at Potters left, where the leg and tail of the gryphon formed a second seat just slightly lower than Harry's own.   
  
Lucius looked at Hermione Granger.  
  
"That would be the mu..."  
  
"My fiancee." Draco finished, quietly but *very* firmly.  
  
"You can't..."  
  
"Actually, I can." Draco took the seat to Potters right, the back and seat formed by the body of the snake. "I am the Malfoy now."  
  
"And I could change my vote." Hermione perched herself on the coil of Draco's snake.  
  
"Which would make it three to three for stashing you under a rock somewhere." Ron smiled. clearly delighted at the thought.  
  
"Plus Narcissia isn't here now."   
  
"So I'm sort of hoping you'll piss her off." Ron's look indicted that by her he was speaking of Hermione. "And I can call the question."  
  
Lucius Malfoy stared at Harry Potter "You run a Dark Lordship as a democracy?"  
  
"I prefer to think of it as a constitutional monarchy." Harry opened a bottle of butterbeer and filled the gold goblet that had been tucked under the arm of his throne. " What? We can't all be monomaniacal madmen. Plus I'm still new at the while Dark Lord business. Sort of...working it out as I go along."  
  
"Nothing new for you." Draco, keeping his voice low enough so that he could pretend Harry wasn't meant to hear that.  
  
"We don't all learn Dark Arts in the nursery." Ron snapped back.  
  
"Hey." Harry passed around three more butterbeers. He knew how to handle this crew. "So far it's working."  
  
Lucius Malfoy was neither distracted nor amused. "Draco. Is he serious?"  
  
In the background, Ron muttered. "No, he's Harry. The one with the collar is Sirius."  
  
The others all ignored that.  
  
"About the Dark Lord Potter thing?" Draco shifted uneasily.  
  
Hermione poured half of her butter beer into a glass, then passed the rest to Lucius. He looked like he needed it. Plus in-law. Well, future in-law. Time to make nice. "We're still discussing the dark part."   
  
Ron nodded. "Sort of going for a medium charcoal, more or less."  
  
Lucius looked like he wanted to reject the sticky bottle as beneath him, but, after a second, either hunger or diplomacy won out. He took a deep swallow before asking. "Dumbledore?"  
  
"Nice guy, really." Harry leaned back, clearly enjoying his drink. " I know he means well and all that.... but..."  
  
"Harry's not an entire idiot." Draco held out his hand for a sandwich. Cheese and pickle, Not his favorite. He passed it to Hermione, who passed it to Lucius. "Whatever he looks like sometimes."  
  
Harry decided to take that as a complement, since from Draco it was. "Since the Path of Light seems to involve me heroically facing Voldemort and ending up heroically dead? I thought I'd give the other side a try. Well." He smiled at his two best friends. "Not the all the way other side. I'm not going in for robe kissing or unnecessary Unforgivables or any of that shite - but I am doing my own thing for myself."  
  
"And about..." Lucius glared at Draco. Food had given him some of his old energy back.  
  
"About me being sworn to him?" Draco dug out another sandwich. This was a more acceptable turkey and salad, so he kept it.  
  
"Given that getting you out has been risky, illegal, expensive - not to mention that bit about asking people who don't much like you to give up body parts?" Ron snatched back the ice chest. It was late. He was hungry. Plus Draco tended to grab all the good sandwiches for himself if you didn't watch him.  
  
Draco pushed up his pajama sleeve. There, thin as a scar in the candlelight, a pale white serpent ( matching his ring ) wrapped around his biceps. "Entirely."  
  
Harry looked slightly embarrassed. "Not that Draco's not a nice guy and all."  
  
"Even though he's not." If Ron was trying to keep his comments to a whisper, he wasn't succeeding. Probably because he wasn't trying.  
  
"Ron!"   
  
"Or that I'm not the sort to do a favor for a friend" Harry continued, ignoring the background commentary.  
  
"If he was one," Ron muttered.  
  
"Stifle it, Weasel."  
  
"But I'd personally be a lot better off with one less Death Eater in the world so..." Harry held up his hands. The universal 'what do you expect' gesture.  
  
"Draco was really upset when he heard what the sentence would be. I mean, he even cried. I hate to see my puff-dragon that unhappy." She stroked back Draco's white-blond hair. "But I knew I would be here to help him get over his grief."   
  
Draco caught her fingers and kissed them. "You're so good to me, Hermione."  
  
Hermione bent down, giving him something better to kiss. That ended their part of the conversation.  
  
Harry took over again. "But then Draco came to me, saying he'd do 'anything-absolutely anything' if I could get you out."  
  
Ron nodded. "Think he had in mind more talking to Fudge or whoever."   
  
"Which I would have tried if I thought it would work, but... you know Fudge."  
  
"He should. He owns the bastard."  
  
"If so, he should return him to the store." Hermione had surfaced for air. "Clearly not a working model."  
  
"True."  
  
"Anyway - what with Draco being paired up with Hermione, and the way we have been working together better lately, I had to consider what he was offering. I mean. Malfoy. Big important ancient family and all."  
  
Lucius caught himself agreeing involuntarily. The House of Malfoy *was* important.  
  
"Plus there was the whole school is almost over and what am I going to do with my life once I off Voldy thing to consider. Assuming I actually have a life after the dying heroically bit. Which if you think about it?"   
  
Harry pulled out a handful of cookies. He dunked one in his butterbeer and munched thoughtfully. "I mean - Dumbledore has been talking about me staying here - as sort of a junior teacher. Maybe Assistant Quidditch Coach. Or DADA, if this year's teacher dies or goes mad or something like they usually do. But..." He rolled his eyes. "That's no life for anyone. Look at Snape. So we all talked it over for a bit and I finally I decided... why not? Lets give the whole third party idea a shot."  
  
"So you chose" Lucius was speaking slowly. "To become the new Dark Lord in preference teaching school?"  
  
"Wouldn't you?"  
  
Well yes, Lucius thought automatically. He would. Of course. Who wouldn't. But...? Harry Potter was supposed to be the Hero of the Light, and hero's of the light didn't worry about jobs or....  
  
He considered his son. His son who had changed sides on him. Or maybe who hadn't. If the sides had changed. The matter was all very confusing. His son who was once again wrapped around the frowzy looking mud-blood. "And about...her." Lucius pointed at Hermione. "Are you with ...her...because he...?"  
  
"Potter?" Draco sounded surprised. As if someone had changed the topic. "Potter doesn't give a rip who I marry. I'm the one serious about Hermione. Dead serious."   
  
"As dead as you could still be, mate, if you spoke her wrong." Ron added. "Hermione being my friend and all."  
  
"Legally, you're already dead, so..." Hermione went back to stroking Draco.  
  
Lucius looked at Hermione, shocked. This fuzzy-haired little muggle-born bookworm was willing to stand in front of the Dark Lord's right hand and...? "You would kill to marry my son?"  
  
Hermione batted her eyelashes. She was the picture of girlish innocence. "I would never put it that way."  
  
Lucius Malfoy smiled. Truly and sincerely and with a whole heart. It was a terrifying sight.  
  
"Then, under the circumstances." He held out his arms. "Welcome to the family."  
  
As they embraced, Lucius's eyes met Draco's. "Son. I'm proud of you. She's going to make a wonderful Malfoy."  
  
End Chapter Eight  
  
NOT the end. Nowhere near the end. Trust me. *evil grin*  
  



	9. Retrograde

Tenken no Miko - Thank you. *smile* Back to unexplained events - but more WILL be explained. Soon. I promise.  
  
spunky panda - More strange conversation. What can I say - they talk as they talk.  
  
duj- another twist  
  
Weirdo101 - OK. An update. *grin* (See - feedback gets fic. Try it - you'll like it. )  
  
Empire and Exigency   
Chapter 9 : Retrograde Maneuvers   
by Annie B  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
JKR owns all things Hogwarts. I only wish I did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lucius Malfoy looked up. "So, now that..."  
  
CLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANG!!!!!!!!  
  
*whoop*whoop*whoop*whoop*  
  
Whatever he would have said was lost in the sudden shrill of alarm.  
  
"SORRY!" Harry shouted, holding up his wand to silence the sirens. "Teacher alert! Finish this tomorrow."  
  
Already Ron and Hermione were running for the boats.   
  
"What about...?" Draco looked frantically from Harry, to his father, to the red light flashing overhead.  
  
"Tomorrow!" Harry was waving his wand faster then a conductor at the London Philharmonic.  
  
Huge doors crashed shut over the tunnel entrance.  
  
The long white candles flared, then died, as if snuffed by a thousand fairy fingers.  
  
"He has to stay here!" Harry shouted over his shoulder, already headed for the steps. "Aragog will take care of him."  
  
"The *spider!?" Draco's voice was a protest, but his body was following Harry to the river door.  
  
Harry pointed his wand at the door as soon as they were out. It swung shut, the bolt driving home with a heavy thud.  
  
At the end of the dock the two dragon boats were awake. Their blackened sails were stretched high, and at each side the oars waved like hummingbird wings.  
  
Hermione balanced on the tail of the first boat.  
  
Reaching out, she grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him on board.  
  
The dragon zoomed off, kicking up a wake like a powerboat.  
  
Harry jumped for the other.  
  
As the boats passed, Draco again shouted. "SPIDER!?!"  
  
"Why not?" Harry called back. "You always said he looked good in silk!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lucius Malfoy stood alone ( well, he hoped he was alone ) in the middle of the dark cave. One sputtering candle, the remnant of the spell circle, burned at the far end of the empty sand. Beyond that, some scant patches of moss glowed sickly green, doing little more than marking the walls and deepening the ominous shadows.  
  
Here and there something - perhaps just his imagination - shifted and moved inside those shadows.  
  
His hand reached for the wand he no longer had.  
  
Even if he had a wand, he doubted it would have helped. Weak as he was, he could feel the wards and bindings press down on him from the undefined darkness. He was out of Askaban - yes - but was this any better of a place? Stone. Darkness. Monsters.  
  
How had he come to this?  
  
One year before he had been the Favored Servant of the Dark Lord, feared and envied by those who dreamed of being his peer. Now?  
  
He found himself pacing the narrow patch of light.  
  
Dismissed. Disgraced. DEAD! for Merlin's sake. How had...?  
  
"NO!" Lucius Malfoy pulled himself together.  
  
He had survived. He WOULD survive!  
  
He was a MALFOY! Nimue-damn-it!  
  
He would plan. He would persevere. He would prosper. And - in the end - whatever it would require - he would PREVAIL!  
  
End Chapter Nine  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And now - if you've enjoyed this chapter - you should push the little button on the lower left hand side. *I* will enjoy that.  
  
  



	10. Before the Deluge

Weirdo101 - I'll think about it.  
  
Empire and Exigency   
Chapter 10: Before the Deluge   
by Annie B  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
JKR owns all things Hogwarts. I only wish I did.  
  
WARNING!: Slightly slashy - but not real. Just in fun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco's watch was flashing. The hand quivered as it pointed to 'almost too late'.  
  
"Move it!" Ron pushed up the narrow stairs, knocking into Draco's shoulder and nearly causing him to fall over Hermione.  
  
"Trying!" Draco pulled again at the snake-head handle that controlled the hidden passage. "It was your brothers who made the sodding sticking latch." He twisted the iron tail."Alora-sodding-mora, you miserable piece of..."  
  
The latch gave way.  
  
Four bodies fell into the tiled square of the shower stall.  
  
"So...a sneaking student, is it my sweet?" Argus Flich's bitter voice could be heard, each sour syllable magnified by the slick walls.   
  
A vicious "meow" answered him.  
  
"Damn." Ron peeked past the shower curtain. "He's in front of the sinks."  
  
Draco pulled him back by the pajama collar."Give Hermione the cloak!"  
  
"Why?" Ron looked confused. "Girl's bathroom. She's the only *girl* here!"  
  
"That's why, you idiot!"  
  
"Draco..." Hermione had finished sealing the hidden door, and was now standing with the boys.  
  
"Got to protect my future wife's reputation." Draco kissed her quickly as Harry tossed the invisibility cloak over her head. "I'll distract him. You sneak by while Flich is yelling."  
  
"But..."  
  
Harry gave her a shove. "Go!"  
  
"We..."  
  
Draco cranked the water tap with one hand while he pulled his wand with the other. "Divesto!" All three boy's pajama's fell from their bodies. "Disperso!" The clothes whisked themselves up to the shelf above, folding themselves as they went.  
  
Flich ripped aside the shower curtain. "I see you..." His voice faltered. "All?"  
  
"So you do." Draco smiled saucily, running his hands down his wet and gleaming chest. "Like what you see?"  
  
"You...you...you..." The caretaker's face was as red as Ron's hair.  
  
"It's a bit... tight... in here." Draco continued, every word dripping with double meaning. "But I suppose there's always an opening for one more."He turned to the shower head, letting the water trail down his Quidditch-sculpted back. "That is... if you're willing to... push in."  
  
"Damn ya fer a pack of degenerates!" Flitch had gone from red to purple. "I'd see you in chains, that I would! Save that I wouldn't sully the Headmaster's ears by speaking ta him of such things!"  
  
Flich swung out with a wet towel. *crack*  
  
Ron yipped. A bar of soap ( Ron had grabbed it in a feeble attempt at coverage ) went skittering across the bathroom floor.  
  
" Get yerself back to yer beds - yer OWN beds - or I've have you lot in detention til yer too old fer yer sinful tricks."  
  
Not waiting too see what else Flich might do. (Or what else Draco would do, for that matter. ) Ron and Harry bolted for their rooms.  
  
Calmly retrieving his bathrobe, Draco knotted the belt and strolled out behind them. He could hear the old man cursing as the cold water spilled over the bathroom floor. ( The shower was still running, and one of Draco's snake slippers had blocked the drain.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh Draco!" Hermione, still invisible, caught up with him just past the portrait of Gertrude Grumpp. (Headmistress 1242-1253) "That was..."  
  
"Inspired?"  
  
"I was going to say evil." Hermione muffled her giggles by snuggling closer to Draco. "Sick, warped, perverse, and just utterly *evil*!"  
  
"Of course." Draco preened. "I *am* a Malfoy."  
  
"How did you guess..."  
  
"That Angry Argus would freak?" Draco slid his hand under the cape, stroking Hermione's back. "Not a guess. Family history. He caught Snape and... never mind." Draco added a few kisses, just to distract Hermione from the topic. He knew how she could get, and this was *one* family story he did not plan to repeat. "Anyway, the man's a total homophobe. No way he was going to admit what he thought he saw."  
  
"Evil" Hermione repeated admiringly. " Brilliant and slick and *very* clever, but evil, *evil* EVIL!"  
  
"And you love me for it."  
  
"True."   
  
That was enough to stop their walk - at least long enough for several more kisses.  
  
"I almost died when you flashed Flich - and not just from laughing. It was so dangerous. I mean, he has all those whips and chains and..." Hermione rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. "I don't want to see you tied up and spanked. At least - not by someone that isn't me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, in a well decorated office on the best floor of the Ministry of Magic, a knock was heard on an office door.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
The door opening. A slickly groomed red-haired man looked in. "Minister Fudge?"  
  
"Percy?"  
  
Percy Weasley stepped gingerly up to the wide oak desk. "It's the Auror's report. On the Malfoy incident?" He handed over a rolled parchment. "I think we have a problem."  
  
"Oh?" Fudge looked disgruntled. Or annoyed. Or possible like he had eaten a particularly bad meat pie. (With Fudge, it was hard to tell.).  
  
"Mythical forensics scanned the cell and... they say they might have found traces of unicorn bone."   
  
"UNICORN BONE!" The report rattled like a dry leaf in Fudge's shaking hands. "However did that... " He shot to his feet. "Go and dig up that grave. Immediately!"  
  
"I don't know that we can sir." Percy backed towards the door. "The law..."  
  
Fudge flung the report across the room, clipping Percy on his right ear. "To hell with the law. I'm the Minister of Magic - and the law is what I say it is!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
End Chapter Ten 


	11. Incident

Rinaula - this soon enough for you? *grin*  
  
duj - thank you  
  
Monday - *grin* You made my day.  
  
Empire and Exigency   
Chapter 11: Incident   
by Annie B  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
JKR owns all things Hogwarts. But I would pay *big* for Draco.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Potter." Draco muttered, just loud enough to be heard by his usual attendants. Crabbe, Goyle, and possibly Pansy Parkinson.   
  
Giving a 'watch this' wink. Draco slid into the narrow space between a large potted plant and the Charms classroom door. None of the students rushing to class noticed him in this shelter - distracted as they were by morning classes. They did notice Crabbe and Goyle, who had indeed stayed to watch, but only as a sort of human road block. A few pushes, a few shoves, and the patch was clear again as a sort of living tidal wave forced the two boy up past earshot.  
  
Grinning from his hide away, Draco waited until he saw Ron Weasley step past. Harry, he knew, would be right behind that mop of red hair.  
  
He stuck out his foot.  
  
Harry walked right into it.  
  
Draco stepped out, adding a shove.   
  
Harry hit the floor. Loudly.   
  
Draco followed, clearly tripping over his own guilty foot.   
  
"Fudge?" Harry grunted, the sound of a boy with the wind knocked out of him. He had been expecting this. Well - some contact. Breakfast had been marked by another interesting delivery to the Slytherin table, this one a Ministry Owl, its letter sealed in official red tape.  
  
Draco flailed out, the roundhouse punch too wide to land with any power."They want to dig up the grave."  
  
"Damn..." Harry kicked. His foot slammed into the floor just past Draco with an impressive *thud*. "If they do that.."  
  
Draco rolled, pinning Harry's shoulders to the floor. "They'll find a dead Dementor."  
  
"And then." Ron Weasley joined the pile up. "The Auror's will come for Dragon-face here and toss him into his fathers old cell." Ron did not sound particularly heartbroken at the prospect, although Draco's fist might also have accounted for the high note in his voice.  
  
"Which would..." Draco gasped as Ron's counter-punch landed. "Screw up our plans."  
  
"Always a down side." Ron sent an elbow into Draco's ribs, hard enough to make the blond boy gasp. (Ron had difficulty with the idea of faking a fight - at least when it came to beating up on Draco.)  
  
"Just delay them." Harry rolled, pulling Draco beneath him.  
  
"How?" Draco asked quickly, blocked a kick from Ron. He knew this meeting was almost over. Crabbe and Goyle had spotted the uneven odds and were swimming against the tide of bodies to come to their master's rescue.  
  
"I don't care." Harry stumbled back as Draco fought his way free.   
  
"How is your problem. Cry. Roll on the carpet. Bite someone. Call your mom." Ron grabbed Draco under the arms, pulling him off his friend. "Hell - piss on the paperwork."   
  
"Draco!" Crabbe was almost there.  
  
"BOYS!" Hermione's posture was the very picture of offended prefect-dom. "I am *shocked*! SHOCKED!"  
  
Ron stepped away.  
  
So did Crabbe.  
  
The fight was over.  
  
Draco knelt, collecting the books that had fallen beside Potter.  
  
Harry sat up, rubbing his jaw as if to test a bruise. "Do whatever it takes." he whispered. "Just as long as you delay them at least a week."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Halfway though Potions class another owl came and Draco left. Snape didn't seem to happy about that - but then - when was Snape ever happy.  
  
Harry, working with his back to Hermione, whispered. "I need to follow him."  
  
"No problem." Hermione snipped off a bit of harpy fur and (checking first to make sure Snape was still occupied berating a student at the other end of the classroom ) folded it into a wedge of fresh shrivilfig.Then she dropped it onto the classroom floor.  
  
Harry palmed the package.   
  
"Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Just checking my shoelace, sir. Wouldn't want to trip."  
  
"Two points. Carelessness. Keep your wand-motion *even*, Potter."  
  
Edging to the end of his table ( in order to get a better angle for stirring his cauldron ) he passed the bit of shrivilfig underhand to Ron.  
  
Ron watched until Snape was next to Neville and they could be sure his attention would be again distracted. A quick toss (Ron may have been only average at Quidditch but over the summer Hermione had introduced him to Muggle basketball, and at that he was a natural ) sent it over Goyle's bent back. The speck of contaminated shrivilfig plopped into the bubbling cauldron.  
  
*boom*  
  
"What the..." Snape spun. "Fifty points from Gryffindor!"  
  
Ron looked astounded. "But it was Goyle's cauldron."  
  
"For not being more observant of your classmates safety." Snape finished, not missing a beat. "Plus...Two from Slytherin..." Because blatant favoritism could only go so far before the headmaster would be called in. Although from Snape's bitter expression, he would clearly rather have parted with two vital organs. "For misapplication of materials."   
  
Black ooze was spilling on to the classroom floor, and green smoke billowed towards the ceiling. Where either touched, the paint melted.  
  
"Now get out! All of you!" Snape pointed his wand, forcing back the growing mess. "Before I let this dissolve your bones as an object lesson."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Percy!" When Ron had gone to the infirmary for a burn cream ( the cauldron had splashed slightly.) he had not expected to find one of his brothers. Certainly not Percy, and certainly not Percy looking more battered and wilted then he could ever remember his rather fastidious older sibling being. "What happened to you?"  
  
"That demon brat you go to school with."  
  
"Malfoy?" Among Weasley's - even strange and frankly rather pansy Weasleys - there was still only one name that 'demon' would bring instantly to mind.  
  
Percy nodded importantly. "There are suspicions about his fathers death."  
  
"I know." More then you, Ron's mind finished the sentence. But that wouldn't be smart ( or safe ) to say, so he settled for... "It was in the Daily Prophet."   
  
Of course, the idea sprung belatedly to Ron's mind, if Percy was here and not kissing up at the Ministry there had to be more than the newspaper knew. Well - more then *RON* knew that the newspaper knew - which would mean that Harry would want to know whatever Percy might *think* he knew. Anyway - he had better fins out what he could. And since Percy was here? And Ron was here?   
  
"But there has got to me more to it. I mean, if Minister Fudge sent *you* all the way here."  
  
Unless Fudge just wanted self-important Percy out of the office. Lord knew that Ron would have. Hermione's lectures were hard enough to live with, and at least that girl *knew* what she was going on about. Which was more then Ron would say about his prat brother.  
  
Still - information. Harry would want information. And since appealing to Percy's vanity was the best way to get him to talk? Ron did his best to look impressed.  
  
Ron's acting was improving.  
  
It worked.  
  
"We..." Percy looked dramatically over each shoulder, as if Death Eaters might be lurking behind the infirmary screens. "I should not tell you this. It's top secret - but you are my brother and I *am* the Minister of Magic's personal confidential aide so..."  
  
Ron moved closer, wide eyed and smiling.  
  
"Minister Fudge wants to exhume the body." Percy whispered. "Check if it's really Malfoy."  
  
"Corr." Ron's expression changed to utter awe. "Can he?"  
  
Percy sat taller. "I myself gave him the ministry Decree for Exhuming his fathers body." Then he slumped. "The boy went mad. He bit me. Then he dropped trou and..." Percy held up a soaking, stinking mess of blurred parchment. "Now I'll have to go back and rewrite the whole order."  
  
*********  
  
"So that bought us some time." Ron finished. He had repeated to story (with a minimum of snide editorials ) to Harry and Hermione as soon as he got back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Enough?" Hermione worried.  
  
"It will have to be." Harry fingered wand, drawing serpentine curves along the polished length. :Hermione? Have you?" With his other finger, he made a 'dial the phone' motion.  
  
"I was going to wait until Hogsmede weekend. You knew it's hard to get a good signal in the castle."  
  
  
Hermione's parents had , after only minimal begging, given her a cell phone over the summer. It had proven invaluable, first for ordering pizza ( Yes, Domino's would in fact deliver to 'the big tree right past the mile marker' as long as here was a credit card to assure payment. Said card was Harry's, thanks to a well-bribed Goblin and Petunia's carelessness in letting Harry collect the post. ) and later for more... tactical... contacts with the Muggle world.   
  
"Move it up."   
  
He meant *up* literally. Unfortunately, the Hogwart's Wards made it the planet's worse dead spot. You could only pick up from the Forbidden Forest or from the top of the Astronomy Tower. Since she could hardly stroll out into the forest in the middle of class time?  
  
Harry turned to Ron. "We go tonight. As soon as it's quiet."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Many folks fates are in doubt. Especially mine. *grin* Won't you tell me how I'm doing?  
  
OH - and also - I'm trying to decide. For Harry - Luna, Ginny, or someone else?  



	12. An Offer

Froggy - thanks  
  
Empire and Exigency   
Chapter 12: An Offer You Can't Refuse   
by Annie B  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
JKR owns all things Hogwarts. I only wish I did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So." Lucius lolled back on his now-padded chair ( formerly a large rock ) and took another sip of wine. Hermione had had all day to consider the matter, and had decided to play the 'good daughter' card for trumps. Thus Malfoy Senior had been provided with Dobby's best Fordnam and Mason style picnic basket, enough of Hermione's favorite shampoo and conditioner to return his hair back to its usual sleek gloss, and the spider web cocoon he had been suspended in when the four had arrived was now transformed onto a suitably sleek spider-silk robe. "What now?"  
  
Apparently even a stay in Askaban had done little to teach the man civility, or even the need not to piss off creatures that were both larger and more magically gifted than oneself.   
  
"Now that you're not a dead Dementor any more?" Ron - on the other hand - was playing the 'prat' card.  
  
"Should I assume I have simply become your prisoner, rather than the Ministry's?"  
  
The man had style. Kidnapped - make that murdered - and trapped in a cave guarded by monsters, Lucius Malfoy was still playing the aristocrat. Harry had been amused. He knew Draco - after six-plus years how could he not - and now he knew where the brat came by it.  
  
"Really, father." Draco drawled back. "When was a Malfoy ever simple?"  
  
Lucky for them, Harry considered, in this game it was Draco ( or rather Harry himself ) that had the winning hand.  
  
Harry shifted in his own throne, wishing he had asked Hermione for that padding spell earlier. What the hell was it about Dark Wizards that made them go for impressive but uncomfortable? Couldn't Salazar and Godric have gone shopping at IKEA? Picked up a couple of recliners rather then the carved-out-of-a-mountain-and-just-as-hard sort of Dark Throne effect?  
  
Still, the monsters-and-megalith look *was* impressive. Harry took in the skull shaped lanterns, the black iron holders in the shape of dragons, the rune carved walls with the ward sigils picked out in the brown-red of blood. Not what he would have picked, but very TRK.  
  
He shifted again. The Founders must have had buns of iron. Maybe he would get Dobby to find him some pillows? Later. He couldn't do anything now. He didn't dare show any weakness in front of Malfoy. "You have a choice."  
  
"Sort of... " Ron added.  
  
"Actually, you have three choices." Harry tried to duplicate the superior Malfoy smile. He had the impression that his impression needed work. No matter. You didn't need to be *good* at threats as long as you hand the wand to back them up.  
  
"If you really want to stay with Voldemort..?" In which case you have got to be the planets greatest idiot, Harry tacked on mentally. "We can bind your magic and oblivate you and apparate you out to this island we know about. Officially deserted. Unplottable. But there would be food and water, and even without a wand you could probably survive." The 'and be totally miserable' remained unsaid. A part of Harry - possible a large part - was sort of hoping Malfoy would pick that option.  
  
"Only until after our final victory, of course." Draco added in a voice he probably hoped was reassuring.  
  
"Which might take a few years but... hey" Ron sounded unnaturally cheerful at the prospect of Malfoy and sand crabs. "Wizards have long lives."  
  
" I promise weld bring you back once everything was entirely over."   
  
"You'd be perfectly safe. Really." Hermione moved over to stand by Draco. "There's this Squib couple; Thurston Howell the Third and his wife. They go there in the summers. You could stay with them."  
  
"They could use a house boy." Ron again. Again liking the image.  
  
"Or we could put you in suspension." The little voice in Harry's head added 'by the neck'. Really, when had he stared channeling Ron? He took a sip of butter beer ( Dobby had packed enough picnic for everybody ) and forced himself to focus on business. "Literally. Stun you, let Aragog here spin you into a nice comfy cocoon and hang you up in his cave." Which was pretty much how they had found Malfoy when they had returned. Well, except for the stunned part. "Again, it would be perfectly safe. Aragog wouldn't eat anyone he promised not too." Well, probably not. If he thought it would upset Hagrid. And as long as Harry didn't mention *who* it was that the spider was guarding?  
  
"With the right magic, you wouldn't age a day." Draco was trying for reassuring again. It didn't work any better than the first time. 'Trust me' was not Draco's strong point. "And again,we promise we's let you out once the threat was past."  
  
"Maybe not exactly immediately after the war." Harry looked at Ron.  
  
"Wouldn't want to have a new Death Eater movement start up."  
  
"But as soon as we were sure the threat was past."  
  
"Twenty or thirty years at most." Ron grinned. It was no more comforting than Draco's had been. But then - Ron probably want trying for comfort.   
  
"And I swear I would take good care of the family fortune. I have all kinds of wonderful ideas."  
  
This promise of Draco's was even less 'comforting' to Lucius than the first two had been. Harry would swear he even caught a wince before the older man schooled himself back into his usual sangfroid.  
  
"Or if you want to be on the wining side?" Hermione's smile was the only one that worked. Which meant she was either a better person or a better actress.  
  
"Which would delight Mother, since she *has* missed you." Draco. Twisting the knife. Harry reconsidered his desire to someday have kids.  
  
"Yes?" Malfoy's first question. And his first mistake. Tactically speaking. Harry knew Malfoy was his. More importantly, he knew that Malfoy knew he was Harry's now.   
  
Harry leaned forward. "I always have room for another Malfoy."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I would like the thank all the people who have supported me in this. This is a very special fic, and I'm not real confident, so your help and guidance is very appreciated.  
  



	13. Room at the 'In'

Sorry for being gone so long. RL sks. But I'm back. So is this.  
:-)   
** Empire and Exigency **** Chapter 13: Room at the 'In'   
by Annie B  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
JKR owns all things Hogwarts. I only wish I did.  
  
Harry leaned forward. "I always have room for another Malfoy."  
  
Lucius clutched the chair arms, refusing to be pushed back. Much as he loathed the invasion of his personal space, he hated and feared the thought of showing any weakness. This was the endpoint, the close, the moment of do-or-die - and as Lucius had no intent whatever of conceding to the die option?  
  
"As?" He covered what involuntary twitch might have been seen with a oh-so-casual stretch, crossing his legs as if this were an investment review at Gringotts.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes - the thankless brat. How sharper than a serpents tooth indeed.  
  
Fortunately, Harry's attention was focused dead ahead.  
  
"Well." Harry held out his left hand. "Hermione here is my Head of Research."  
  
The Granger girl took a half-bow.  
  
"Ron here is my tactician."  
  
The Weasley brat managed to preen and glower at the same time. And here Lucius had been convinced the family had no talents.  
  
"Draco is serving as my Financial Advisor."  
  
Lucius's did not quite muffle his gasp of surprise. Nimue! Death must have shaken him more then he had realized. Either that - or the spider had bitten and Lucius was now dying in the throes of raving madness. The last seemed frankly more probable. Draco had a rich child's appreciation of money. that is to say, he appreciated spending it - as much and as often as he could. Unless the Potter boy needed advice on food and fashion ( which he did, the little voice in Lucius's mind snarked before being told quite severely to shut up ) and how to owl-order overpriced broom accessories...?  
  
He looked up at his son.  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
"Someone has to know how to being in the cash." Harry explained. "What good is running the world if you don't run it at a profit?"  
  
Well, yes. That made a certain sense - for all that Lucius had never considered the matter from quite that angle before.  
  
Dark Lords traditionally lived off the great families in their service, who quite simply supplied whatever their Master might desire. The great families used the Lord's power demand tribute from the lesser families, who in their turn terrorized the peasantry who... well... He supposed they worked. Lucius had never really concerned himself with the petty details.  
  
"Not to mention" Harry grinned at Weasley. "The hassle the Goblins give me if I try and overdraw my allowance."  
  
Well, yes. He had also not previously considered the difficulties intendant upon having an underaged Dark Lord.  
  
Knockturn Alley might well offer tribute. Honeydukes would probably want sickles.  
  
With him dead, Draco would officially command the Malfoy millions. Officially, but not effectively. Until the boy was of age, Narcissia and whoever else was named would overrule any unapproved expenses.  
  
One must assume that anyone who the current Ministry would confirm as guarding would not considered 'tribute to my Dark Master' a legitimate expense.  
  
Lucius rubbed his chin.  
  
The official vaults were most probably out of reach. So? No Malfoy ever stashed all his eggs in one basket. Or one vault. There was the hollow book in the library that Draco might not know about. Get-away cash in case matters went horribly wrong. Which - one might say - they had. Only a few hundred gallons, but to a child?   
  
Definitely enough for candy and quaffles.  
  
Or - given that Potter seemed... laudably ambitious?  
  
There was the strong box in the conservatory, the one his grandfather had planted under the Giant Snap-Dragon. Seed money, so to speak, in case the family ever had to start over without the Manor. That would be a few thousand more.   
  
Or even?  
  
There were even those utterly secret Muggle bank accounts Lucius had arranged though now-Obliviated minions. Doomsday money in the unthinkable event that both He-Who-May-Not-Be-Named and He-Who-Can-Not-Be-Tolerated (aka Dumble-snore ) managed to bollox the political situation so thoroughly that there was literally nowhere in the Wizarding World left safe for a rich but not over scrupulous mage to live in wealthy indulgence? Or even - Lucius shuddered internally - live at all?  
  
Which - given that Lucius was now officially dead- might fairly describe matters.  
  
Even those last funds were not great. At least not compared to the vastness of the Malfoy fortune. But they were - Lucius had been determined on this point - enough to buy off most trouble.  
  
Well - this was trouble.  
  
Serious trouble.  
  
And Potter - Harry Potter of all people - was seriously looking like he was willing to be bribed.  
  
In which case?  
  
They were back on turf that Malfoy knew well.  
  
He forced that confidence into his voice. "So my place would be?"  
  
The Weasley boy started to say something.  
  
Hermione stopped him with a look.  
  
The girl definitely had her ... witch... side She reminded him of a young Narcissia. Not in looks, of course, but a decent stay at a Wizarding Spa and a few cosmetic charms could take care of the beauty details. The inner bitch? That had to be branded on the bone.  
  
Harry raised his goblet - a half toast.  
  
"I seem to have an opening for a Minister of Magic."  
  
**


	14. And the Answer Is

Ronnie and Luna? Maybe. :-) I was sort of thinking Pansy. After all, she won't be marrying Draco any time soon. :-)  
  
And I'm sorry about the change in the page breaks. (Like the one between the header and the story. ) I had to change it to letters because ff. net in the new upload no longer lets me have the pretty squiggle and stars.  
  
Empire and Exigency  
  
Chapter 14: And the Answer Is....**   
by Annie B  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
JKR owns all things Hogwarts. I only wish I did. But I own all things plot-like. So there! :-)  
  
&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-  
  
"You want to me me your Minister of Magic?"   
  
Lucius Malfoy didn't bother to keep the incredulity out if his voice. Anyone making such a... inconceivable... offer would either be too stupid to catch the meaning or aware of just how absurd the question was and thus too clever to take offense. In to one of which categories the famous Potter must fit, since the boy did not frown at the tone. Instead, he smiled at his fellows and calmly answered.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ronald Weasley stepped forward, likewise smiling. "You're smarmy. "  
  
"Phonier than a three-galleon coin." Hermione agreed approvingly.  
  
"You lie." The Weasley, again.  
  
"Every word that comes out of your mouth. " Hermione voice was as indifferent as Narcissia in a reception line. "Including and and the."  
  
"You'd as soon stab a man in the back as shake his hand."  
  
"And just as often do both at the same time." Draco entered the conversation. "Which diplomatically speaking demonstrates an admirable flexibility."  
  
"In other words?" All three of the side kicks turned to Harry.  
  
Harry smiled at Lucius. "You are the consummate political candidate."  
  
"Lucky for muggles you despise them. Otherwise you'd be PM by now." " Hermione busied herself with repacking the picnic basket, a detail which Lucius not only noticed but took as a hint that time was once pressing.  
  
So? he thought. Let them wait. He had acted in haste once before, and he could see now where that had gotten him.  
  
Besides, hadn't his mother told him that anything worth having was worth waiting for? Well, a Malfoy was very much worth having - so Potter could wait.  
  
Harry must have caught that thought. He settled back more comfortably in his throne, the perfect image of a man who had all day. Rather - all night.   
  
"You see?" Hermione slid past, collecting the sandwich wrappings. "Lying, cheating, double crossing, butt kissing, arm twisting... all those things you so excel at... those are not traits people are willing to accept in a hero."  
  
Harry Potter nodded. "But they are the ... necessities... if one wants to get anything done."  
  
True - although it surprised Lucius that someone in Dumbledore's thrall would have the fist inkling of realpolitik. His disdain for the Brat-Who-Lived softened considerably. If Potter could manage to to as Dumbledore insisted he would - destroy the Dark Lord and bring in a new age of... not light. Lucius want at all sure what ( the reign of Potter could be classified as... but... not Light. Not in Dumb-bore-dore's lifeless definition of that word. So...Perhaps. Just perhaps...  
  
In response to Hermione's unspoken command, Ron Weasley started collecting the butterbeer bottles. "Since Harry can't be the sort of bottom feeding scum sucking swine that would make back room deals with crooked vote-fixing politicos.  
  
"And neither - obviously - can my dearest personal friends."  
  
Hermione nodded enthusiastically, sending her night-frizzy hair bouncing like so many miniature slinkies."Side kicks only get to have funny lovable flaws. Like bushy hair or bad teeth."  
  
OH" Lucius realized suddenly - that would explain why... certain details had not been taken care of. Rather restored his hope for good looking grandchildren - and his faith in his sons personal taste.   
  
"But they absolutely have to have hearts of gold." Ron Weasley's expression looked more like heart burn.  
  
"While the classic protagonist." Draco took a bow  
  
Hermione gave him kiss. "Is allowed to do almost anything."  
  
Draco returned the kiss, then signed. "Except to make the hero look bad."  
  
Harry shrugged. "I told you - I'd try to off snake-eyes before the Quidditch finals. Not that playing fair would help your chances."  
  
Draco chuckled. "But I never planned to play fair."  
  
AH!. Lucius thought. Another detail - which restored his faith in his own decision to... foster... Draco's Quidditch career. Throwing a game for profit was entirely permissible in a Malfoy. Losing fair and square was not.   
  
Lucius regarded the Potter boy over steepled fingers. "Minister of Magic would suit me well - in the long run. But that would be a very VERY long run - contingent on your outwitting or overpowering not merely my nominal Master and the Order of the Phoenix and the Minister Fudge."  
  
In the corner - Draco snorted.  
  
"OK," Lucius conceded gracefully. "That last might not be such a challenge. But removing the current powers is not sufficient as an end in itself. You would also have to field your own forces."  
  
"Such as the DA?" Harry's smile edged into smirk territory. It didn't look as natural on him as it did on Draco. Still...? Lucius considered. Irony in a Griffen-dork was as discomforting as social climbing in a Hufflepuff. Discomforting was a very useful thing for a potential dark mage to be. So?  
  
Dumbledore's Army." Lucius dropped his voice to a purr. "The very name..."  
  
"Doesn't matter." Ron cut him off.   
  
"Except perhaps as it affects Public Relations." Hermione added. "Something Riddle should have taken into consideration. Death Eaters indeed. Phycho-linguistic analysis alone..."  
  
"Later dear.." Draco kissed her again, then turned his attention to his father. "As of last week, Harry could field more armed wizards then the Riddle and the Headmaster - COMBINED."  
  
Interesting. Very interesting. Lucius wondered briefly if Voldemort was aware of that. Or even - and this was a longer mental pause - if Dumbledore was.   
  
His own lack of awareness he excused on the grounds that Askaban was not on the owl-delivery route.  
  
Most of the DA were children. Near children. But so were the three standing across the sand from him. If Lucius was to take them seriously ( and given the sheer force of magic used, he had no choice ) then those other students...?  
  
Lucius rubbed his chin. "Do they know who their fighting for?  
  
Harry's half-smile didn't waver - but his voice was iron hard. "They will when I tell them."   
  
"Recruitment is counterproductive to the revolutionary." Hermione quoted. " When the Revolution is due, the revolutionary proletariat will appear." (Lucius didn't know the source, but her recognized a quote when he was subjected too it.)  
  
"Impressive. But still... a thing for the future. As for today?" Lucius paused, measuring his words carefully. "Say I was to enter your service. I could expect to..."  
  
"Keep breathing?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"NOT snog a Dementor?" Ron Wesley added.  
  
Draco twirled his wand. "Not spend the next twenty years working for minimum wage as a towel boy in Puerto Vallarta?"   
  
Lucius shuddered. He had raised his son to be vicious, of course, but... did he have to be that vicious?  
  
"Or repeating 'do you want fries with that? every three minutes." Harry added.  
  
Lucius swallowed, Hard. He had missed the muggle reference. The threat worked anyway. Any curse that could compel one to repeat so banal a phrase over and over... bordered on the Unforgivable.   
  
Lucius stood, the image of pure-blood self-possession. Crossing the rune-marked sand until he stood just before the serpent throne, he sank gracefully to one knee. "My wand is your's, Lord Potter."  
  
&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-  
  
And let me assure you this is NOT the end of the story. It is only the beginning. So look forward to the next chapter, when Ron says "All we're missing now is your rotting corpse."  
  
Oh - and that nice little button at the bottom of the page? Hit it please. It would make me SO happy if you did. Thank you. **


	15. Going Underground

Blondel: Were you named after Richard's minstrel? Plus - do I know you? You sound like someone I think I know - but the friend I asked 'is this you' denies it. (Although she DID say it sounds so much like her that she is beginning to suspect herself. grin back ) You didn't leave an e-mail addy.  
  
&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-  
  
Empire and Exigency  
  
Chapter 15: Going Underground.  
  
by Annie B  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
JKR owns all things Hogwarts. I only wish I did.  
  
&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-  
  
Lucius rose, the very image of pure-blood self-possession. Crossing the rune-marked sand until he stood inches before the serpent throne, he sank gracefully to one knee. "My wand is your's, Lord Potter."  
  
Actually, he had no wand. That would be the first matter to be dealt with, once Lucius had managed the basic necessities of securing his own position. For once, being at Hogwarts might prove an advantage. The school was a treasure chest of magic items. True - Dumbledore kept an eagle eye on all of the schools magical artifacts. Unfortunate - but offset by the sheer number of trinkets, trophies, and talismans here to be watched. Hundreds upon hundreds of students had passed though these halls. Surely at least one had left a wand behind. Or some current student could 'lose' a wand. Perhaps one of the older Slytherins?  
  
Wand were matched to their Wizards - but that marriage was not unbreakable. The same foresight that had led Lucius to stash pounds and galleons had also led him to practice with 'borrowed' wands. Crabbe's. Goyle's. Even Snape's wand once. ( That was a true 'learning experience' - once Lucius had no desire to repeat.)  
  
A 'borrowed' wand would be less then ideal - but better then nothing. Nothing was what he currently had. Therefore?  
  
Lucius placed his left hand under Potter's.  
  
His son Draco grasped his right, acting as sponsor and guarantee. By Wizarding law, if Lucius swore falsely, it would be Draco's duty to seek vengeance in Lord Potter's name, even as it would have been Etherius Sinestro's task to avenge this shift in loyalty. Fortunately ( under the circumstances) Old Effie had managed to drink himself to death in the time between Voldemort's first death and his most recent resurrection. One less reason for Lucius to be looking over his shoulder.  
  
Not that he would not have enemies enough. So what. A great wizard always had enemies. That is how you knew his magic mattered.  
  
Harry Potter drew his wand.  
  
Lucius braced himself. This was going to hurt.  
  
"DEMEONSTRO"  
  
The Dark Mark that Lucius Malfoy had hidden under so many glamours rose on his forearm, first as smoke and then as soot or night.  
  
Potter touched his wand to the center of the black skull tattoo.  
  
The snake writhed ominously. It's black-ink mouth opened, hissing silently.  
  
Potter hissed back.   
  
The snake froze.  
  
"DESERO"  
  
Potter's voice was low, but firm.  
  
The snake slithered free of the skull.  
  
Lucius could feel his skin burn as the animated ink twisted.  
  
"DELEO"  
  
The drawn snake turned, mouth open and fangs extended. Rearing back, it lunged at the inky skull.  
  
Lucius jerked. His fingers clenched on his son's wrist.  
  
Sharp fangs seemed to pierce him to the bone.  
  
Where the snake had struck, a large bite was missing from the skull.  
  
A mad corner of Lucius's mind noted the odd resemblance to the Macintosh logo. In his rebel days, there had been the occasional speculation that Steve Jobs was a wizard. A dark one, or so Rudolfus had insisted. Of course, that had probably been the potions talking. The seventies had been a time for more than political radicalism.  
  
In that case, another mad corner answered, what was Bill Gates? Voldemort in disguise?  
  
Lucius forced himself back to sanity.  
  
The snake struck again.  
  
Then again.  
  
Every bite was as painful as if the snake was alive and indeed gnawing at his arm. Only pride and fear kept him from whimpering.  
  
Only Draco's arm kept him upright.  
  
He bit his lip. tasting blood.  
  
When the last trace of the the skull had been consumed, Harry Potter rubbed his wand three times over the snake.  
  
"DEFINIO"  
  
The animated snake blinked. Slithering up Lucius's arm, it spun three times around his biceps before settling comfortably into a bracelet pose. The serpentine body twisted into a neat Celtic knotwork design, with the tip of the snake's tail clamped firmly between it's own fangs.  
  
"ET DUCTILIS ET DEFENDO"  
  
Harry touched his own arm.  
  
The pain stopped.  
  
"It's is done." Draco sounded... relieved.  
  
Hermione blinked back tears. "Welcome to my family."  
  
Gripping the now unmarked forearm, Harry Potter drew Lucius Malfoy to his feet. "You're one of us now, and we don't kneel."  
  
"Although." Ron Weasley stepped up. "For you we could make an exception." Like Draco and Potter, Ron shook Lucius's hand. Unlike Potter or Draco, he did so without a smile.  
  
So, Lucius thought, Lord Potter has his own Sulky Snape. Now all the kid needed was a small rodent and a large ill tempered pet, and it would indeed be Tom Riddle and the 70's all over again.  
  
A shadow moved across the cave roof. Aragog.   
  
Very well, Lucius conceded. Harry Potter already had the large pet.  
  
"And now, my Lord Potter?" Lucius brushed back the hair that had fallen over his eyes. Hopefully the 'and now' would involve a long bath. Or at least the 'and soon'. Not to mention a large bottle of shampoo. Lucius had been dead for two days, locked in a car for one, strung up for one, and frankly even the Wizard version of Right Guard was only good for so long. His underwear was getting decidedly wiffy.  
  
Harry Potter smiled."And now..."  
  
Beep beep BEEP!  
  
"Soda!" Ron Weasley shouted.  
  
"Pizza!" Draco raced for the cave entrance. His wand was out, and he was shouting 'Open Sesame' as a huge black shape lunged over the rocky ramp and into the main chamber.  
  
Lucius nearly fell.   
  
"Not another car?"  
  
"Well" Harry's smiled grew wider. (And, Lucius thought, just a touch vicious.) "Not like that. Not entirely. This car belongs to..."  
  
"Dr. Granger." Draco had reached the front passenger door. "And Dr. Granger."  
  
The back passenger door flew open.  
  
"Drakie-luv!"  
  
Draco was grabbed and kissed thoroughly.  
  
He wiggled. "Hello Mum."  
  
"Oh it's so good to see my sweet baby boy again." Narcissia let Draco go, only to grab him again. "I got your owl, but after all the hours I spent worrying..."  
  
"We just had to bring her with us." The masculine Dr. Granger emerged from the driver's side.  
  
"Wise that we did." Hermione's mother - the female Dr. Granger - had stepped from the passenger side. Reaching back, she picked up several flat boxes and passed them over to Draco. "Dreadful signs. We almost missed the turnoff. Fortunately Sissi here..." She smiled at Narcissia.  
  
Narcissia beamed back. "It's just those nasty nasty wards. They hide the off ramp."  
  
"Another crime to attribute to Dumbledore." In the hubbub, Lucius Malfoy had made is way across the cave.  
  
"Oh!" Narcissia let go of Draco. She straightened her blouse nervously. "Hello Lucius dear."  
  
Lucius reached out - then stopped. "Narcissia."  
  
"I hope you don't mind that I helped kill you."  
  
"Not at all darling." Lucius held out his arms. "I would have done the same thing."  
  
"You're looking well now." She took a half step forward. "Death seems to agree with you. Must be the vampire on the Tepes side. Mother always warned me about that."  
  
"And you look as wonderful as always, my dear, if a bit..." Lucius stopped. Ambushing Aurors, defying Dumbledore, betraying Voldemort, plotting with Potter, raiding the Department of Mysteries... those were one sort of risk. One he could - even if not exactly Gryffindor - face undaunted. This? This was another. Even he wasn't rash enough to question women's fashion.  
  
"Oh - the clothes." Narcissia gave a half turn, sending her school-girl miniskirt flying up. Fortunately, wealth and wizardry had assured she still had her schoolgirl thighs. "Very muggle. But practical. I've been in hiding From the Ministry, you know."  
  
Well, yes. Even before the mysterious death of her husband, Narcissia Malfoy would have qualified as a 'person of interest'. With him strangely and suddenly dead and the Malfoy heritage descending onto it's last surviving heir, the question would multiply as fast at the legal papers.  
  
Lucius took her hand. "I thought you would go to Romania."  
  
"Darling." Narcissia raised his palm to her cheek. "Everyone goes to Romania. It's practically a dark-wizarding cliche'. You have to figure the Aurors would have caught on by now. I mean - they are dense - but not even Weasley here is that dense."  
  
Ron Weasley looked up from the slice of pizza he was devouring. "Thank you - I think."  
  
Narcissia ignore the interruption.  
  
"So Dear Hermione" Narcissia nodded in the general direction of the girl named. "Such a clever girl. She suggested I stay with her parents."  
  
"We have plenty of room." Hermione's mother broke off her conversation with her daughter. "Especially now that our little girl has... other interests."  
  
"Gave us a chance to get to know the in-laws." Hermione's father held out his hand. "Matt Granger. Pleased to finally meet you."  
  
"Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy." Lucius returned the handshake. "I must thank you for your care of my wife."  
  
"Our pleasure." Dr. Granger reached out to include his wife.   
  
"Truly. Narcissia is a delightful lady." Elizabeth Granger offered her hand.   
  
Lucius kissed it.   
  
Elizabeth Granger nearly swooned.  
  
"Thank you." Narcissia simpered. She turned to her husband. "At first I was a bit nervous, but Lizzie has been wonderful hostess and a dear dear friend. We've had so much fun." Leaning closer, she whispered. "They have this special dungeon where they get to pull out teeth. And afterwards the victims even PAY them." She shivered happily. "I can hardly wait until you join me. The screams. The whimpers. It will be just like our honeymoon."  
  
The rest of the evening flew by.  
  
Lucius was dismissed. Draco was commanded to show his father to the cave's bathroom. ( By Harry and his mother - a case of dueling authorities - but Draco was survivor enough to just do it and sort out the jurisdiction latter. )   
  
Matt Granger had sent Ron to 'unpack the car' while the Grangers visited with their daughter.  
  
Ron had produced a suitcase with clean - if Muggle - clothes. Not entirely what Lucius was used to, but they were new ( another thing he was no longer used to - but that was a difference in a good way) and they were here and they were packed in with several big fluffy towels.  
  
Lucius might - in his luckier times - made a habit of not only looking gift horses in the mouth but of counting their teeth - but he was not a stupid man. He took the suitcase and he took the hint and he took off.  
  
Narcissia went with him. To hold the soap. Or so she said.  
  
Harry went to chat with Aragog. The monster spider appreciated the 'bread bones' of the pizza crust. Harry appreciated the need to stay on the creatures's good side - and off the dinner menu.  
  
"Hey!" Ron shouted, drawing Harry's attention back to the central cave. Ron had been treasure hunting in the cars boot. "They remembered the Red Bull. " He waggled the familiar red and silver can in Harry's direction.  
  
"How about the Diet Jolt?" Harry asked. "It's hard to keep up these late nights on just pumpkin juice."  
  
"Not to mention all the fruit sugar." Mrs. Granger's voice was laden with disapproval. "I do hope you are keeping up your flossing. After seeing that picture of your chemistry teacher...."  
  
"Potions Master, Mum." Hermione corrected. "And he's a special case. I mean, all the Malfoy's have lovely smiles."  
  
"True." Mrs. Granger conceded. "I checked out Sissi. Not a single cavity. That's when I knew they were... our sort."  
  
"Not that we don't trust your judgment." Her father added.  
  
"But it's like your father always says. Good oral hygiene is the start of good character."  
  
They chatted around for a while longer until Lucius Malfoy came back.  
  
The man was looking better. Much better. Almost good enough to be a Malfoy.  
  
His long silver hair was clean and shining again, pulled into a lose ponytail by a green velvet scrunchie. The prison rags were gone, replaced by the fresh clothing. The trousers and shirt were plain by Wizarding standards - as Marks and Spencer lacked the personal style of the Diagon Alley modistes - but Lucius carried them with the self-assurance that comes not only from one hundred generations of flawless breeding but also from the knowledge that one's boxers no longer have undetermined stains on them. He still wore the spider silk robe, but now it hung open. The silver fabric flowed casually from his shoulders, catching the torch light and reflecting the gleam of his equally silky hair.  
  
"I thank you." Lucius's bow was towards Potter, but broad enough to take in the entire audience. "All that is missing now is my wand and cane."  
  
"Wrong." Ron Weasley came up from the car. "All we're missing now is your rotting corpse."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione frowned.  
  
"Seriously." Ron pawed though his pocket. After a moment, he came up with a damp wad of papers. Not- fortunately - the ones Draco had dampened. This was a cluster of news clipping and owl-express letters, stapled together and tagged with post-it notes. "Percy might have been pissed off..."  
  
"In more ways then one." Draco chortled.  
  
"But I know my brother. He doesn't give up. Not even when it's smart to do so."  
  
Harry nodded, remembering other Weasley's. Persistence was a family trait.  
  
Lucius did so as well.  
  
Lucius did not know Percy Weasley, other then as a shadow somewhere behind Fudge. That didn't matter. Lucius knew Arthur Weasley. Those words described Arthur perfectly. If the son took after the father?  
  
"I figure it will be a day - two at most - before Percy gets back here with another exhumation order."  
  
"I could..." Draco started.  
  
Ron cut him off. "That's only funny once."  
  
"You will have a vital part in our main plan." Harry spoke carefully, his full attention on Lucius."But first we have to deal with the little detail of your empty grave."  
  
"We could transfigure something." Draco suggested. "Make a body."  
  
Hermione perked up at the idea. "I could research a variation on the spell we used last night."  
  
"No." Ron answered. "The Ministry is smarter then that." His eyes marched up and down Lucius Malfoy, as precise as a mortician fitting out a coffin. He fingered his wand. " We'll just have to give them the real thing."  
  
Harry looked from Ron, to Lucius Malfoy, then back to Ron. "I suppose you're right." He pointed his wand. "Avada Korporalis"  
  
A bright pink light burned across the air.  
  
Lucius Malfoy. caught unprepared in the wand light, stiffened and fell. There was a loud thump as he hit the sand.  
  
Draco Malfoy knelt down beside his father's unbreathing body. "Don't fret mother - we'll resurrect him before you know it."  
  
&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-  
  
I would like to thank all my readers. I love you all. And - just in case the feeling is mutual? That's what the little button down there is for.  
  
I also like constructive criticism. If you don't tell me what's wrong, how can I improve it?  
  
And I'm sorry if the font keeps messing up. The posting process has changed again. I am still learning how it works. 


	16. A Fly on the Wall

Empire and ExigencyChapter 16: A Fly on the Wall  
  
by Annie  
  
B Rated PG-13  
  
JKR owns all things Hogwarts. I only wish I did.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
"Nymphadora." Albus Dumbledore reached out. taking the young Auror's hands in each of his. A gesture of welcome - or perhaps just support. She did stumble slightly on the carpet edge.  
  
"Albus." Her look was stern - her voice resigned. She was - as usual - transformed, this time as a willowy redhead with sparkling lavender eyes and waist-length curls. Perhaps an effort to match the crowd of Weasley's in the room.  
  
"Very well." He released her as she settled into a chair. "Tonks. Although so harsh a name ill becomes so fair a lady."  
  
That brought a roll of eyes - from Tonks - and a shuffling of chairs from the other Order of the Phoenix members who were gathered with them in the Headmaster's office.  
  
"What did the Ministry find on Malfoy?" Filus Flitwick asked, moving the focus back to business.  
  
"Nothing." Tonks leaned back in her chair, legs swinging.  
  
"Nothing?" Bill Weasley frowned.  
  
"Nuttin'. Zero. Zip. Zap. Nada." With every word, the bouncing ankle swung higher.  
  
"You mean?" Minerva McGonnagal leaned forward.  
  
Tonks nodded. "Lucius Malfoy's coffin contains.. wait for it... Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Dead." Severus Snape spoke from the back of the room. It was... perhaps... a question.  
  
"Not merely but even quite sincerely. And yes Snape , they checked for Vampirism."  
  
"So..." Snape ran his fingers under his sharp chin. "Lucius's unnaturally sudden death was natural after all."  
  
"Well, real." Tonks didn't know much about natural death - having not seen much of that.  
  
"And thoroughly ... thorough." Filus was also squinting as he worked that fact into his plans.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy - dead. I never thought..."  
  
"Well." Bill Weasley smiled at the crowd. "I suppose in one light that could be seen as a good thing."  
  
The crowd looked back.  
  
"You-Know-Who will be looking for a new Chief Servant." Bill explained.  
  
Everybody turned, looking at Severus Snape.  
  
Snape frowned. "One with money and power and status."  
  
"My dear boy." Albus Dumbledore hid his smile behind steepled hands. " When you reach my age you realize such things are... transitory. They come and go. In your case?" The hands fell to the desk. The smile was revealed. "I do believe that the Chairmanship of the Potions Approval Committee might be opening up. A part time service, of course, but..."  
  
"Extremely prestigious." Snape tone was flat, as if discussing something which had nothing to do with him. Or as a man distrusting his voice, fearing that any expression would betray too much interest, and that that interest would result in the promise being withdrawn.  
  
"There is a certain.... leverage... in having the last word over distribution of restricted substances." Albus's voice had the sweet edge of a parent discussing chocolate ice cream with a sniffling toddler.  
  
"Power and status. " Snape agreed slowly. "Which leaves..."  
  
"Money?" tisk tisk (And Albus really did tisk. Loudly.) "Perhaps some of those potion royalties that Ministry has been holding might be released."  
  
Snape bowed. "I shall try, Headmaster."  
  
"Well then." Albus rubbed his hands together. "That should make up for losing the secrets that died with Malfoy."  
  
"I still wish we could have interrogated him." Tonks smiled back, but regret shadowed her emerald eyes. "Or, better yet, brought him over to our side. He was a powerful Wizard. To have a wand like that..." Her toes curled.  
  
"Aye, but..." Minerva was too well disciplined to shrug - but you could see her shoulders wanted to. "We shant get much out of the man, but neither shall You-Know-Who."  
  
"Plus." Filus smiled at Minerva. "The Dark Lord will no longer have the Malfoy fortune and resources."  
  
"We hope." Snape again, from his space by the wall.  
  
"Yes." Albus sighed. "There is still young Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Seventeen, angry, and... vulnerable to those who might... influence him." Tonks morphed again, hair turning blonde and chest growing improbably larger.  
  
Unfortunately, no one noticed. They were again looking at Snape.  
  
"Which can not be me. Not if I am to move closer to the Dark Lord." He pulled his robes higher. "Occulamancy does only so much..."  
  
"But if the Death Eaters try to contact the boy?" Tonks shifted again, this time petite and brunette. "Try to prey on his innocent emotions."  
  
"Especially now that the lad is going back to Malfoy manner." Minerva McGonnagal's lips were pinched in a most unattractive manner. "Must we allow that?"  
  
"Deny that boy a chance to rebury his father in the family lands?" Filus Flitwick sounded shocked. Because he was. The Charms professor had leprechaun blood, and that race was notoriously conservative when it came to family land.  
  
"He would hate you forever." Snape warned.  
  
"The prat is a brat." Bill Weasley did not actually know Draco, but he had heard enough from his brothers to be certain of that. "But he always seemed devoted to this father."  
  
"Yes. Draco is a good son." Tonks was now sultry and vaguely Polynesian. "As well as young and rich and clever and charming in a snarky sort of way and .... who knows what those evil Death Eaters might do to lure him to thieir cause."  
  
"Severus." Albus Dumbledore started to twinkle. "Young Draco is..."  
  
"Is Remus Lupin's problem now." Snape interrupted. "That is who you named guardian of young Malfoy and his fortune."  
  
With a swirl of robes, Snape stalked past Albus Dumbledore. "We shall have to trust that your pet wolf will develop a bark to match his bite."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Draco Malfoy was down at the Groundkeepser's hut.  
  
Not voluntarily. All but one of Slytherin house was there, as well as most of Gryffindor. It was a Care of Magical Creatures class, and only those few who Hagrid considered unteachable ( Crabbe) wasted on animals ( Hermione Granger - brilliant but not a country girl ) or safer elsewhere (Neville Longbottom - excused to aid Professor Sprout in the greenhouse ) had been excused.  
  
Normally Draco would have asked to follow Crabbe. Or perhaps even Longbottom. Care of Magical Creatures was not - and never would be - one of his 'better' classes. Which had nothing to do with Draco's opinions of said creatures, less to do with the creatures opinions of Draco ( generally indifferent ), something to do with Draco's opinion of the teacher, and everything to do with the teachers opinion of Draco. Which was... to understate the case... low. Very low.  
  
Hagrid was a half giant. Giants were slow, but they had notoriously long memories and more notoriously short tempers.  
  
Draco had stepped in it with the Buckbeak matter - and therefore was 'stepping in it' now.  
  
He pulled his Italian loafer out of the muck.  
  
It squeaked.  
  
Unfortunately, Professor Snape ( usual supplier of excuse slips ) was 'unavailable' just now. As was Flitwick, McGonnagle, and even Argus Flitch. Plus Harry had been dismissed early from a detention, told by Snape to 'run along and play'. All of which meant - to anyone who could think - that there was an Order meeting taking place.  
  
Upstairs.  
  
In the headmaster's office.  
  
Right beyond the huge diamond-glass gothic windows.  
  
Draco looked up, watching the pretty butterflies. Once in particular was exceptionally large and spectacular. Bright ruby wings, gold dots.  
  
It flew around Draco's head twice, then fluttered off.  
  
Draco followed.  
  
When he turned the corner behind the Wyveryn pen, Hermione was standing there.  
  
He kissed her.  
  
She kissed back.  
  
There was a long silent time.  
  
It might have gone longer, were it not for the roar of Rubeus Hagrid. "MALFOY!"  
  
Draco pulled back, but his eyes were still on Hermione.  
  
"Good news", she whispered."You're going home."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
I'd like to thank all those who reviewed the last chapter except... nobody did. sigh And here I thought Narcissia was funny. Oh well.  
  
BTW - the new upload procedure seriously S..KS. I had to retype everything. If I don't find a better way to upload, I may not do it much more.  



	17. Consolation

To answer Red Devil - the official reason that Remus is Draco's guardian is 1) Draco asked for him and 2) Remus is Sirius's spouse and heir ( Sirius being legally somewhat dead and totally an escaped prisoner ) and Sirius was Draco's mother's cousin and the 'patriarch' of Draco's maternal family. The UN-official reason was 'because Dumbledore said so' - Remus being a member of the Order of the Phoenix and thus able to keep an eye on the Dark Spawn. The REAL unofficial reason will become apparent as the story progresses.  
  
Sila-chan - You are so sweet. Thank you. I do love the story - it's just that I hate the way the posting keeps changing. I learn to do it - and then they change it and mess things up. sigh I am not so smart when it comes to computers.  
  
Empire and Exigency  
  
Chapter 17: Consolation  
  
by Annie B  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
JKR owns all things Hogwarts. I only wish I did.  
  
.o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o.  
  
The bat-winged gargoyles carved into the white marble mantle whooped out a warning just seconds before the poof of floo-smoke puffed from the fireplace.  
  
Draco Malfoy reached for his wand. Yes - that someone could transit the house-wards at all marked the arrival as a 'welcome' visitor, but given some of the folk he had known his parents to welcome?  
  
He might have fired, but the smoke was followed by a cough. A very familiar cough. And the cough was followed by a similarly familiar figure. Female - not too tall - with gray floo-smoke rising from the wild ends of her clipped-back madness of hair. The figure's two stumbling steps were followed by a single word.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Draco fumbled his wand back into it's sheath.  
  
"Mi- Mi!"  
  
Three more steps and she fell into his opened arms.  
  
She wasn't the lightest thing in the world, so Draco fell back as well. Fortunately, on to an overstuffed sofa set conveniently near the fireplace. Being crushed wasn't so bad, Draco considered, as long as what one was being crushed into was nicely padded and the girl above one doing the crushing was ditto.  
  
That must explain why his palms were on her backside, pulling her closer. It absolutely explained why it took him a full five minutes to ask. "How'd you get here?"  
  
Hermione giggled. Normally Draco found giggles annoying, but since Hermione wiggled when she giggled? Giggles were good.  
  
"Floo," she answered.  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow.  
  
"From the back room of Flourish and Botts." Hermione continued.  
  
Draco nodded knowingly. His father had shown him that floo-port when he first started Hogwart's. Not that Bott's was a Deatheater. He was just greedy. Well - greedy and corrupt and willing to turn a blind eye to trysting students as long as the Galleons were good.  
  
"With Ron and Harry," she finished.  
  
Draco's face fell.  
  
Oh well - he consoled himself - two out of three wasn't bad. Or was it one out of three in this case?  
  
He looked around. No green eyes. No red hair. No needs-a-hexing-please-Hermione-may-I audience.  
  
"They're down in the main hall." Hermione must had read his mind again. "I told them to use the public floo number."  
  
Still on the sofa, Draco flung out his wand arm.  
  
"Floppsy?"  
  
"Yes Master Draco?" The house elf appeared from it's usual nowhere.  
  
"We have ... honored guests ... downstairs." That was a neutral enough description. In Potter's case ( damn the bastard ) it even had to be technically true. Fealty and all that. Plus Draco was sort of coming to like Harry. Most of the time. Well - all of the time except Quidditch. (Draco had been VERY careful to reread his oath of feality and check that it did NOT say contain any footnote against his flying Potter into a small smear on the Quidditch goal) Or the times - like now - when Harry was bollicksing up Draco's plans for a prime snoggng session.  
  
"Guests?" Floppsy looked nervous. Which proved that house elves weren't all as stupid as they acted. Or at least that they had long memories.  
  
Draco added,"Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter."  
  
"Ohh...." Floppsy's ears flapped excitedly. "The great..."  
  
"Yes yes." Draco cut off the squealing creature. Elf had been handing out with Dobby too much "You go - personally - and show our honored guests to the red parlor." Which his mother had decorated specifically for dark revels. Nothing in it that was at all breakable was in any way expensive.  
  
After another moment Draco added. "You can unlock the broom closet."  
  
That ought to buy some time.  
  
"Ohh..." The flapping ears lifted the elf into the air. "Flopsey will show Harry Potter the brooms."  
  
"Brooms?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Quidditch brooms."  
  
Hermione sighed. Which felt rather good, as she was still on top of Draco and the movement did interesting things to her breasts. "I should have known."  
  
"You should indeed." Draco trailed his wand tip lightly up her leg. "That should keep them busy for.... at least an hour."  
  
Hermione considered - then chuckled. "Knowing Ron? Two."  
  
"Excellent." Draco's wand slid lightly under her skirt.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"So." He leered cheerfully. "How should we pass the time?"  
  
"In the library?" Hermione stood, reaching for her schoolbag.  
  
"Mi..." Draco began to protest.  
  
Hermione laid one finder across his lips. "I just picked up a brand new copy of 'How to Make Love to a Wizard."  
  
"Practicals." Draco grinned. "I always do best on practicals.  
  
.o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o.  
  
Well - I hope this uploads better then it did last time.  
  
I also hope SOMEONE lets me know they are reading this. I mean - maybe it is crap but I AM trying.  
  
Annie.  



	18. Uncovered

Red-Devil15 - THANKS!  
  
Nathonea- ditto. Also Welcome! First time I've heard from you.  
  
Empire and Exigency  
  
Chapter 18: Uncovered  
  
by Annie B  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
JKR owns all things Hogwarts. I only wish I did.  
  
.o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o.  
  
"Ohhhh." Hermione signed. Draco had always had a wicked tongue - especially when devising insults towards Gryffindors - and now that he was dating one? Draco had a WICKED tongue.  
  
"Ummmmm." Draco nuzzled the underside of one white breast. Muggles might be generally inferior - Draco hadn't changed his opinions on that - but muggle underwear? Especially Muggle underwire bras? Those were... delightful.  
  
"Ahhhh." Hermione arched into his kisses.  
  
"Hummmmm." Draco nipped a path down to her waist.  
  
"OH!" Hermione pressed up suddenly.  
  
"Ouch"Draco winced. The movement had driven his lip into his front teeth.  
  
"Oops." A sound from the doorway.  
  
Draco rolled out from under Hermione. . Harry Potter was standing in the open door. Just behind him stood Ron Weasley.  
  
Ron shrugged."Sorry."  
  
Hermione grabbed for her blouse.  
  
Draco - being wizard born - ( and not entirely embarrassed at being caught bare-assed ) - grabbed his wand.  
  
Harry turned his back. Mostly because he knew - if Draco didn't kill him - Hermione would.  
  
"Accio clothes." Snagging his robe in mid-flight, Draco dropped the silver silk over Hermione's shoulder."You weren't ... expected... this soon."  
  
"Yeh. I see." Although Harry really didn't - thankfully. By the time he turned around, Hermione was covered.  
  
Draco headed for the sideboard. Pouring two glasses of brandy, he passed one to Hermione and took the second himself. "Didn't Floppsy show you the brooms?"  
  
"Yeh. They were great." Harry went over and helped himself.He wasn't entirely sure he actually liked brandy, but it seemed like a Dark Lord thing to do, so he was giving it a fair try. "I mean, I didn't know there WERE that many brands of broom."  
  
"Then." Draco sneered over his shoulder."I'm surprised you could pull Ronnie-Kins out of the closet.  
  
Ron hissed. He was absolutely convinced that a certain ferret was behind a certain nasty rumor about him and 'this - you know - chaser' in the locker room shower. Not that Ron was absolutely denying the shower bit. Or the company bit. But... it had been the Hufflepuff chaser - and very much all girl thank-you-kindly. Two details that the rumor somehow happened to leave out.  
  
Harry ignored the spat. "I was worried about Remus. Full moon and all that." He looked around. "Where is he?"  
  
As if they would have been making our with a teacher ( Ex-teacher. Grown-up, anyway.) in the room? Draco rolled his eyes. "Locked in the dungeon."  
  
"Draco!" Harry was shocked. It showed.  
  
"Relax." Draco waved up a comfy chair. "His choice. Lupin trust the new Wolfsbane Potion much.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Once Remus had left Hogwart's, and Snape had no longer been required to fix the monthly brew, getting the medicine had been an ongoing problem. The recipe was difficult, so most regular alchemists couldn't brew it. It was also near-Dark, so a lot more of those who could brew it wouldn't brew it. The remaining few who both could and would? Well, they liked getting paid. A lot.Harry tried to help out, as much as Remus would let him, but he knew that Remus was under serious financial strain. One reason - among many others - that Harry had maneuvered Draco to maneuver Snape to maneuver Dumbledore to get Remus the spot as Draco's guardian.  
  
Malfoys had lots of galleons - and lots and lots of not-too-ethical employees.  
  
"So you're locking him up." Ron was determined to be offended.  
  
"Well - He's locking himself up." Draco answered. In an undervoice he added. "Beast doesn't trust me that much either."  
  
In Ron's opinion, this only made good sense.  
  
"Anyway." Draco sat back, crossing his legs comfortably. "Lupin's 'waiting room' does have the lock on the inside now. And you can just imagine what the locksmith thought about THAT."  
  
"I guess." Ron wanted to protest, even if he wasn't sure why. "I f that's what Professor Lupin wants. But..."  
  
"He's going to be spending the night in the a cold dark dungeon?!" Hermione looked worried. (She had spent the summer working for the RSPCA, thinking the organizational skills would be helpful in her creature-liberation work. She now had very strong opinions about the confinement of animals. )  
  
"Only this month." Draco patted her hand. "By next, I should have a nice habitat built in the north garden."  
  
"I brought a zoo consultant out from Montana." Waving his wand. Draco summoned a set of blueprints. "If they tuck it in just behind the shake pit, there should be enough room for a nice cave plus a bit of lawn. Even a small waterfall."  
  
"Oh Draco. " Hermione kissed him. "You are so sweet.".  
  
"I thought so." Turning to Harry, Draco added. "There's even a viewing platform up here." He pointed to one corner of the design. "You can come visit next full moon. Maybe through him a rabbit."  
  
"Draco." Hermione frowned.  
  
"Hey." He held out his arms. "Natural selection. A wolf's got to eat."  
  
Turning back to Harry, Draco became serious. "I'll have a medi-vet on staff... something he couldn't afford on his own."  
  
(Draco wasn't being snarky - just honest. He actually rather liked Remus Lupin, especially since the wolf hadn't even tried to interfere with Draco's taste in music or fashion. Plus while the man knew nothing about investing - he KNEW that he knew nothing - and so was happy to leave the guidance of the Malfoy fortune in the hands of the appropriate Goblins.  
  
In the few days that Malfoy senior had been 'dead', the holding had increased by ten percent. Which was.... considerably better then it had done while Lucius was alive.  
  
(Lucius knew as little as Remus did about investing - but he thought he was a genius. Thus the occasional need to sell off a spare Dark Artifact or two to cover the credit card bills. )  
  
Draco loved his father.  
  
He really did.  
  
He would never allow anything bad - seriously permanently bad - to happen to Lucius.  
  
But?  
  
In the interests of family prosperity? For the good of the clan, and the betterment of the Malfoy line and the honor of the Malfoy name and all that? Not to mention the unfettered access of Draco Malfoy to the family wine cellar and the stash of X-rated scrying mirrors and the closet of custom racing brooms?  
  
Well.... couldn't his dad maybe stay dead just a little longer?  
  
Just a week or two?  
  
Lucius would understand.  
  
It was for the family, after all.  
  
Draco raised his wand. "I do swear, your kin is safe with me."  
  
Harry pulled his wand also, laying it across Draco's. "As shall be yours with me."  
  
"Well." Ron rubbed his hands. "That takes case of ONE of Dumbledore's supporters. Now ... who's next?"  
  
.o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o.  
  
One down - and all of the Order to go. Who shall be Harry's next 'victim'? 


	19. Roman a Clef

Red-Devil15 - THANKS! And as for Sirius being dead? Well, according to the Ministry, he's still on the run... or maybe probably sort of dead. According to Dumbledore, he's dead. According to Harry.... well, we shall see, shall we not.  
  
Nathonea- ditto. Also Welcome! First time I've heard from you.  
  
preciousonee - Understood. But always good to know you are out there.  
  
Empire and Exigency  
  
Chapter 19: Roman a Clef  
  
by Annie B  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
JKR owns all things Hogwarts. Malfoy wishes he did. I don't even hope.  
  
.o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o.  
  
Draco's first day back at Hogwarts. Lunch was a mob scene. Of course, Lunch at Hogwarts was always a mob scene, what with four houses of students grabbing a quick bite on the way to and from twenty-eight different classes. Not to mention the teachers, staff, and apprentice aids that also took lunch in the Great Hall.  
  
Lunch hour was the hardest time to pick out any particular student - and therefore the best time for just that. The best time -provided ones first thought was not being noticed.  
  
He had wanted to make contact over lunch, but Flitwick had held Draco after class to go over his missed Charms work. (Draco, personally, hadn't missed it all that much - but he would still have to make it up if he didn't want his grades to drop below the M... Hermione. Which they would not. True love was one thing - house pride was another.)  
  
By the time Draco made it down to the Hall, the only seat left at the Slytherin table was one at the first-year end.  
  
He looked for Crabbe and Goyle. Either of them could have been evicted to make a space. Unfortunately, he couldn't spot either of them. They has probably grabbed sandwiches and gone outside. That - or they had just finished before he got there. The boys were both fast eaters.  
  
For a moment, Draco considered leaving. But... he had decided last night to spend one last night at Malfoy Manor, and between packing and flooing and Hagrid being late with the carriages...? Hagrid blamed the thestrals. Draco knew better. (He could see them now. The bloody thestrals looked bloody fine. The dammed half-giant had it permanently in for Draco. Which they both knew - but Draco could not yet exactly prove. ) Hagrid was late picking Draco up which meant Draco was late to his first class which meant that McGonnagal took points which meant... Draco was already in a killer mood.  
  
He could feel the beginnings of a headache.  
  
Anyway, with all that going on Draco had missed breakfast. A few pastries snatched at the Hog's Head did not count. So he was hungry. Hungry enough to sit near first years - as long as none of them dared try and talk to him.  
  
None did.  
  
He helped himself to an entire platter of chicken pies ( it wasn't like any of the firsties was brave enough to ask for a share ) and waited patiently until the bell.  
  
In the scramble, it was easy to catch up with his target.  
  
"Patsy.."  
  
"Wha...?" Pansy Parkinson spun, fingers already on her wand.  
  
Draco caught her hand, pulling her behind a statute of Veronica the Vengeful (Head Girl, Ravenclaw, 1253 ) "I said PANSY, DEAR."  
  
"Yes....Draco..." The Slytherin girl tucked back her wand. Also straightened her robe and smoothed her hair. Also smiled alluringly. (At least, that it what Draco assumed the display of teeth was supposed to be. Pansy could benefit from a visit with Hermione's parents. ) "What can I do for you?  
  
"It's more what I can do for you." Draco snaked one slim finger over her palm. "I.. have something ... you will want."  
  
Pansy preened. The action expanded her already over-charmed frontage. "You think?"  
  
"Not that." Draco had to struggle to keep his tone seductive. I mean - he thought - I'm as fond of breasts as any mean but... some are pillows and some are bean bag chairs. A few more inches on her's, and suffocation would be a serious danger. "At least - not now."  
  
Pansy licked her lips. "When?"  
  
"Tonight. Down in the sunken courtyard. Behind the poison apple tree." Draco slid out a piece of parchment. He had written the passwords in advance, in charmed ink. "I have something to show you."  
  
Pansy leaned forward, sliding her hand under his robe. "I bet you do."  
  
"Pansy!" He gasped.  
  
"Draco!" she giggled.  
  
"Miss Parkinson!"  
  
They both jumped.  
  
Professor Snape was standing behind them. "Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
"Snape!"  
  
"Sir!"  
  
Draco and Pansy answered together.  
  
"Class. Now."  
  
"Yes sir." Pansy scrambled, books clutched to her chest.  
  
Draco followed. Screwed by the Snape.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot, he caught up with her again. "The sunken courtyard. Midnight," he whispered. " Trust me."  
  
.o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o.  
  
Ohhh. Is Draco playing Hermione?  
  
Sort of a short chapter -- but I need it as a 'set up' for what is to come. Things start to get nasty. I'll try to keep it PG-13 but....  
  
Oh - and reviews are my crack - feed the habit. 


	20. Keys to the Plot

preciousonee - lets just say he's playing someone LOL  
  
Fiona() blush Thank you.  
  
Empire and Exigency  
  
Chapter 20: Keys to the Plot  
  
by Annie B  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
JKR gave me Hogwarts and Harry. Yeh. In my DREAMS she did. NOT.  
  
.o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o.  
  
Draco slid down the serpent tail to where the others were already assembled.  
  
"Worked." he announced as soon as his feet hit the sand.  
  
Harry passed Draco a diet Pepsi. (Leftovers from the Granger's last visit. They liked to keep the youngsters well stocked, so Hermione wouldn't be drinking high calorie pumpkin juice.) Popping the top, he drank it on one long gulp.  
  
That done, he collapsed onto the hump of a stone snake.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione hurried up. " Are you all right?"  
  
"Other then the urgent desire for a shower? Or a strong disinfecting potion?" Draco reached down, scooping a handful of cool water and splashing it over his face. "I'm fine,Mi-mi."  
  
The Order of We-Don't-Have-A-Name-and-If-You-Need -To-Ask-You-Aren't-Us ( AKA Friends of Harry ) had to hold it's meeting in the under parts of the castle that had once made up Salazar Slytherin's domain. It was the only part of Hogwart's that they could be sure wasn't spying for Dumbledore. Fortunately, in the years since Harry had discovered the Chamber of Secrets - and eventually realized what that meant for him - the crew had made a number of improvements. What had been - when Harry first found it - a dark and murky loch guarded by stone serpents was now a pleasant fresh-water pond with Hawaiian-style lanai and lots of mail-order beach furniture. Not to mention a changing cabana, Malibu lights, and a barbecue grill.  
  
(Harry's aunt was addicted to home-improvement catalogs, but as she didn't actually make any improvements unless Harry was around to do the work? Most of the catalogs found their way back to Hogwarts, where Harry could get Dobby to do the heavy work. )  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all in swim suits, having decided to kick back and fire up the barbie while they waited for Draco.  
  
Draco hoped they had left a few shrimp for him. School food tended to be greasy and bland. Besides, he was watching his weight.  
  
Hermione brushed back his hair. "I don't know that I trust that Pansy around you."  
  
Draco caught her fingers, kissing them. "You shouldn't."  
  
Not that he was really willing to fool around on Hermione at all. Not before they were married. He loved her and was true to her she had a nasty hex-hand besides.  
  
Hermione's hand went to her wand.  
  
"But what she wants," Draco continued, "is the Malfoy name - not me - and I don't want her at all."  
  
Hermione hugged Draco. "Shortsighted Fool"  
  
"For which we should be grateful." Harry clapped Draco on the back, a silent 'well done'.  
  
Ron didn't move. "So you say she bought your story?"  
  
"Hook,line and hexed Key-of-Arcana."  
  
Draco smiled ( viciously ) as he thought back on the meeting at Malfoy manor.  
  
"Who's next" Ron had asked.  
  
"No one too near to Dumbledore." Hermione frowned. A cute little wrinkle appeared between her eyes. It indicated how deep in thought she was. "I mean - we've already shifted Remus. If we go after another core Order member this soon?"  
  
"Plus we don't want to weaken the Order too severely." Ron glared at Draco. "Not yet."  
  
Draco glared back over steeped fingers "Not unless we can take down the other side at the same time."  
  
"Lucius balances Remus." Harry counted out two fingers. "Both potential major pieces - but both temporarily out of play. Remus for being out of work and Lucius for being.. well..."  
  
Ron snorted. "Dead, is the word you're looking for."  
  
"TEMPORARILY dead." Draco snapped back.  
  
"That was a brilliant move. " Hermione soothed them both. "But ... finding another...?"  
  
"I already have." With a magicians flourish ( The stage type - not the Hogwart's type) Draco pulled a small black box out of the air. "Here. A gift for our dear friend Moody."  
  
Harry pried open the silver-bound lid.  
  
Inside, on a bed of troll-skin - lay a single golden key. It's teeth were just that - carved thestral teeth - and it's head was a crystal hand set with ruby nails.  
  
"Ohhh." Hermione waved her hand over the box. "Dark."  
  
Ron did likewise. "And spooky"  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"The First Key-of-Arcana."  
  
"Which is?" Ron was interested now.  
  
"Half of a pair." Draco answered smugly. " One key powerless without the other. With both, a wizard could open the Skull Coffer and gain..."  
  
"Let me guess..." Harry smiled. "Immortality and endless power."  
  
"Or some such shite." Closing the box, Draco tossed it on a side table. "I figure it can 'appear' suddenly in the Alley. In one of the shops we know the Order is watching. Moody finds it. Well - some Auror does - and whoever that is? Once the news gets out - Moody will hear."  
  
All three of the others nodded.  
  
"We set it up so they think that Voldemort's supporters have the other half? Say - in a hidden crypt guarded by zombie trolls."  
  
"Wow." Ron looked impressed - even if he didn't want to be. " That is guaranteed to set Moody off."  
  
"And Moody cant do much good for Dumbledore if he's off hunting Moldy-Warts in Rumania.  
  
Ron frowned."Is Voldemort there?"  
  
"How the hell should I know." Draco rested back against the sofa pillows. "Does it matter? There or not, Moody will keep looking until he finds him."  
  
Ron frowned even more. "If he does - Voldemort will destroy him."  
  
"Which would definitely be a removal." Harry was not so fond of Moody. Unlike the rest of the Order - who's visits had ranged from benevolent indifference to active kindness - the old Auror had scared the crap out of a younger Harry.  
  
"That does it for the Order." Hermione drew them back to business. "Now - for the other side?"  
  
She looked at Draco, prepared to be impressed.  
  
He smirked back.  
  
"Like I said. This is half of a pair."  
  
Ron suddenly sat up straighter. "And the Malfoy's own both halfs."  
  
"Not as much a moron as you look."  
  
"Thank you - I think.."  
  
Draco waved his other hand, and again a box appeared. This one was bound in gold, and the key inside was silver. The head was of black onyx, with opal nails. While the other had been carved like a right hand, this one was the left. Other then that, the two keys were identical.  
  
"So... " Hermione turned it over in her palm. "Who do we pass this half to?  
  
"Goyle."  
  
They looked at Draco.  
  
"Goyle Senior. Maybe Crabbe Senior too - if we're lucky and they are dumb."  
  
Ron snorted. "Well - I'll guarantee half of that."  
  
"Why them?" Harry asked.  
  
Their son's are my friends. If I can, I want them out of Kadavra-range when things get nasty.  
  
"Makes sense." Ron took the case. "You let it slip to one of the junior blobs that the much-mourned Lucius Malfoy had a 'secret map' showing that other half was being guarded by Dumbledore in... oh.. Peru. Atlantis. Wherever."  
  
Heroine bounced in eagerness."So each side takes half of the pair."  
  
"And they carry it to the opposite ends of the earth." Draco slowly.  
  
"Where they spend all their time and energy hunting each other down and guarding it from each other." Ron's grin turned wicked.  
  
"Leaving them no time or energy to bother us." Draco finished  
  
"Brilliant." Harry smiled at Draco.  
  
"I rather thought so."Draco bowed. "But..." He looked at Ron. " I'm not sure I want to risk that close a contact. Crabbe and Goyle are both known to be mine. I don't want Dumbledore getting more suspicious than he is.  
  
"Which would be hard, since Dumbledore already has you down as DeathEater pin-up boy of the month."  
  
Which, Draco thought, just proved that the Headmaster wasn't a total idiot. Pity Voldemort was. Draco suspected that he would have made one hell of a Dark Wizard. Too bad that the current Dark Lord was s psychotic mud-blood with dreadful fashion sense and serious personnel motivation failures.  
  
Oh well, Draco sighed to himself. If he had to serve the Cause of Virtue, at least he could be sneaky about it.  
  
"Dumbledore wont move against me until he's certain he cant bribe me into his service. Until he moves against me, he wont want to harm my friends. Unless - of course - the thinks they are going to Volde on their own."  
  
"True."  
  
Harry sipped at his brandy - them made a face. Evil, he thought, must affect the taste buds. In which case he clearly wasn't dark enough yet. The stuff tasted like cough syrup. The cheep sort Aunt Petunia kept in the guest bathroom. "If not them - then who?  
  
"Does it matter?" Draco sipped his brandy, clearly with pleasure.  
  
"No." Harry tried another sip. Still cough syrup. "Not really but...."  
  
"Parkinson."  
  
"Is she..." Ron Weasley suddenly looked worried.  
  
"She's ambitious." Draco answered. "Besides - she doesn't know I know- but she's dating Vincent on the side."  
  
Harry gave up on his glass. "I thought.."  
  
Oh. She'd like to be Lady Malfoy - but no good Slytherin gambles it all on a long shot." Draco took Harry's glass and finished it himself. No use wasting expensive booze. "Given the chance, she'll take the news to Crabbe Senior. That will secure her welcome in that family. Crabbe needs to prove himself directly to Voldemort, since his house no longer has my father's protection." Setting the two empty glasses on the table, he turned to Harry. Either alone or with Goyle - I assure you that Crabbe will take the bait."  
  
bing bing bing  
  
Hermione's watch chimed. It was a muggle watch, but she had charmed it to work on Wizard time as well.  
  
"Oops." She said. The digital display read 'late for dinner'. "We have to get back."  
  
She kissed Draco.  
  
He kissed her back.  
  
Harry and Ron tried hard not to look.  
  
"Soon, my sweet serpent." Hermione held Draco's hand until she was at the fireplace. Then she shouted. "Flourish and Botts."  
  
"Usual time" Harry grabbed the floo powder."Shrieking Shack."  
  
"Usual place." Ron aimed at the fire place. "Ditto."  
  
And so they had gone, leaving Draco alone for the night. Well, alone except for Remus ( who was actually a lot more fun when he was a wolf ) and the house elfs and Draco's internet friends. (He was SneakySnakeLJ. Having found the Goth sites, he was using his computer to discover new and interesting kinks. This years Muggle Studies class was going to be... interesting... )  
  
But now he was back, mission accomplished ( of course ) and his lap full of bikini-clad Hermione. Life was good.  
  
He accio'd over a plate of shrimp and salad and another diet Pepsi. "Who's next?"  
  
Harry smiled. Almost nicely."How about the old man's biggest fan."  
  
"You mean?" Hermione's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Exactly. " Harry answered. "Leave this one to me."  
  
.o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o.  



	21. Size Does Matter

Empire and Exigency

Chapter 21: Size Does Matter

by Annie B

Rated PG-13

JKR gave me Hogwarts and Harry. Yeh. In my DREAMS she did. NOT.

.o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o.

"I don know, Harry." The rag that passed for a dishtowel twisted in the Groundkeeper's huge hands."It jus don feel right."

"Please. Hagrid?" Harry's look of wide-eyed pleading would have made a Hummel blush. "You want it. I want it. Don't we both deserve to be happy?"

Pulling out a tattered checked handkerchief, the half-giant dabbed at a giant tear. "Yer - yer so young. Maybe too young ta be making that decision."

"I'm old enough to know what will make me happy." Harry's tone was firm. "And this will make me happy." Their shadows mixed as the boy leaned closer."You were my first real friend. My first real wizard friend." Their fingers intertwined. "Let me do this. For me and for you."

Hagrid's breath hitched. "If yer sure yer sure."

"I'm sure." Harry's smile was brighter then the sputtering fire. " I honestly, utterly, want you so spend vacation at the Dragon Reserve. And it's not bother to pay for it. Trust me. I've got plenty. Mom and Dad... you know."

"Yeh." Hagrid's huge head nodded. "They'd not have left you without."

.o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o.

"And that!" Harry exclaimed as he cut off the projectile pensive, it how I'm getting rid of Dumbledore's biggest supporter."

"Brill!" Ron paused briefly in his task of layering cheese and ham on a quarter-loaf of bread. Always moving from place to place, the quarter had chosen to hold this nights gathering in the Room of Requirements. Ron was in the middle of a growth spurt, and so required five meals a day. Thus the picnic theme the room had chosen. "And keeping Hagrid out of trouble in a clutch of dragons will more then keep Bill busy.

"So two down." Hermione checked off both names in her magical day-runner. Charmed to look like a cheap copy of 'Hogwart's - A History', the book was actually an enchanted Blackberry with 512 MB mystical memory and full internet access. Using a celery stick to hold the page, she turned to the blond boy on her left. "Draco? How did you do?"

"Brilliantly." Draco tossed an olive, biting it on the way down. "What else?"

The pensive started up again.

.o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o.

"Professor Snape?" An ice blond head peered around the heavy ironwork of the dungeon door. "Thank you for seeing me, sir."

"That is the purpose of office hours." Snape stayed crunched behind his stack of papers. He looked like he had gas pains. Or perhaps hemorrhoids.

Next came a long silence. Snape glaring and Draco looking Percy-polite.

Snape broke first.

"So, Mr. Malfoy." Snape waved his visitor into the single hard chair placed before his desk. "What seems to be your academic problem?"

"Not academic, sir." Draco simpered. "And not... actually a problem."

"Then I fail to see what use I could be ." Snape did not - quite- sigh.

"It's about...you know."

"Obviously I do not."

Draco leaned closer "My father."

"Is beyond the range of any aid I might wish to give." There was a wave of black sleeve. Snape setting up another ward. Just in case. " Whereas we are not beyond the range of..." Black eyes rolled meaningfully up in the direction of the Headmaster's tower office.

"Not that." Draco shifted uneasily on the hard chair. "With what happened..."He glanced around. Evidently caution. "You know I have...new responsibilities."

Draco fingered the heavy signet ring, turning it around and around on his slender finger. An unthinking nervous habit - or so it might seem to an outsider. Snape knew better. Malfoys had many habits - but never from nerves. The ring - the subtle reference to the ring - was a reminder that the boy in the low chair was not merely a student. That he would not always be a student. That youth and obedience were fleeting - while a Malfoy's favor ( or disfavor) could be very very long.

Snape's eyes narrowed. The only sign of his understanding.

Draco stood, moving closer.

"Not to... him... yet." Draco whispered. "But as head of House Malfoy, I need to... do something... to maintain the good name."

Snape shifted. Not away - exactly - but subtilely sideways. Noncommittal.

"Not the easiest task in these times." The professors voice was flat. Not a warning. Not exactly. Or not a provable warning.

Draco returned to his chair. Proof he had heard what had not been said.

"That is why I came to you." Draco's smile was Lockhart bright. And Lockhart bland. Only the glitter in his eyes carried the second message. "You were one of father's most... trusted... friends. I know I can ... rely on you... to do what you can."

Snape leaned forward. "Which in this case would be?"

"Training."

Snape's eyebrow shot up.

"Everyone knows you should be teaching Dark Arts... I mean Defense Against the Dark Arts." Draco's smirk was precocious. "You know a million times more then these...you know... that Dumbledore hires."

"A flattering statement, Mr. Malfoy. But unless you plan to claim your fathers place on the Board of Governors?"

"Not yet." Which was not a denial. And therefore a confirmation. And therefore wither a promise or a threat. "But? Over holidays? I thought the House of Malfoy might fund a student tour. For Slytherin House. To Targoviste and Wittenberg and... other places of interest."

And thus - indirectly - provide a more skilled force to the Dark Lord. Or so Voldemort might be persuaded. A subtle and serpentine gift, more so because the same gift that prepared the students for Riddle would in debt them to Malfoy. Thus Draco could pay once and be rewarded twice. Three times, if Dumbledore was flattered by the benefit to the school. Four times if by careful concessions to both sides Draco could keep his own forces in effective neutrality.

Snape became very very still. "And my part in this would be?"

"As the sponsor. The instructor."

"The tour guide?" Snape's tone implied 'house elf'.

"You could hire someone. For the minor duties." A negligent hand waved off the objection. "You would be our...mentor."

"I need your... insight. Selecting the... best... students. Picking the places to be visited." Draco all but fluttered his eyelashes - he was that adoring.

"With full authority to arrange matters as I see fit?" Snape's wand hand twitched.

"Absolutely! Who better?"

"Very well then, Mr. Malfoy." Snape stood, then waited until Draco was also standing before escorting the younger man carefully to the door. "I will consider your offer. Fondly."

.o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o.

"Whooo!" Ron almost dropped his sandwich. "So that's Snape gone. And his clutch of vipers with him."

"Better.' Draco snagged a handful of crisps from Ron's plate. "Snape hired his old executioner friend Whats-his-name to do the scut work.

"Two Deatheaters for the price of one!" Ron snatched half the crisps back.

"One from each side, Ron. Snape is Officially on the Side of the Light." Hermione managed to pronounce the capitols. She was talented that way. "But it does mean we won't have to shift another to balance Snape. He balanced out himself."

She carefully marked the new data in her book.

"Whatever." The comment was muffled. With all the crisps gone, Ron had turned his attention to the finding more snacks, and was currently head and shoulders deep into the enchanted basket.

Hermione leaned over Ron to kiss Draco. "You are a mad genius, my love."

"More then you know." Harry grinned approvingly at the intertwined pair." Once Snape announces that the Slythies are going - I can probably take Luna into talking her her dad to into sponsoring something for the rest of the school.

"Like what?" Draco took a breath between kisses. "Snipe tracking? Hunting the wild Nauga? Five-horned snickerdoodles?"

"Who cares?" Ron had emerged again, boxes of biscuits in each hand. "Give me a shot at an open beach, and open buffet, and an open bar? I'd hunt for an elephant in a igloo."

"Even if it was just a week in the Lake District" Harry said carefully, "That might be enough to reduce the number of students staying over the break. Not all the way to zero but...?"

All three of the others nodded.

"Out of range is out of range."

.o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o..o00o.

Sorry I've been gone so long. It was a life thing. Stuff happens. ( To me) But I'm back now. Yippie! 


End file.
